Rio Escape From Alternate Reality
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: Sequel to Rio 2 alternate story. When Blu and the gang are sent to an alternate reality after a failed attempt to save Blu and Jewel kids from two mysterious bird,Blu find himself in a way where only he remembered his true self and must locate all his friends in the alternate world and remind them of their true self.
1. Chapter 1

It's a glorious morning In Rio De Janerio and in the Gunderson family bird house,Jewel the blue macaw wakes up to find her husband missing.

"Blu,where are you!" Jewel shouted as she got on to her talons.

"Bia?"Jewel call her name as she peeked her head into her Bias room,she did the same for the rest of the kids room but all of them are empty.

" That's odd where could they be?"Jewel thought,tapping her talons on the floor.

"Is it my birthday again?"Jewel thought.

When Jewel was in deep thoughts, Blu landed behind her and slowly tiptoed towards her to scare her.

"Boo!" Blu shouted but sadly for him,Jewel did not react the way he thought she would.

Jewel thinking that Blu is an intruder,grabbed him by the wing and flip him over causing Blu to land on his back in front of Jewel.

"Ouch!" Blu exclaimed in pain.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Blu," Jewel apologised as she rushed to help Blu.

"It's OK Jewel I probably deserved that," Blu joked as he got back up.

"Yap maybe you did," Jewel chuckled.

"Where are the kids,Blu?"Jewel asked.

"It's a surprise," Blu replied.

"Oh great I love surprises,so what is the occasion?"Jewel asked as she clapped her wings together like a excited kid.

" Today is a day specially for you and everyone who have the same job as you,"Blu said giving Jewels clue about the occasion.

"So today is called I survived a year with a clumsy husband day?"Jewel joked.

After hearing what Jewel said,Blu smack his wing onto his forehead.

"What's wrong Blu?" Jewel asked,pretending not to know the reason why Blu looks annoyed.

"You're really enjoy annoying Me don't you?"Blu said with his eyes half closed.

"Yes I do,love hawk,"Jewel Chuckled.

"Anyway what is this special occasion you are taking about," Jewel asked.

"It's Mother's day!" Blu exclaimed after he gave up all hope that Jewel will figure it out in her own.

"Oh then why didn't you say so?" Jewel said,leaving Blu speechless.

"You know what let's not keep the rest waiting," Blu said as he stood out of Jewels way.

"After you," Blu pointed to the exit of the hollow and waited for Jewel to fly out.

"Alright," Jewel smiled at Blu as she flew with Blu following her shortly after.

Blu lead Jewel to where the surprise was.

At another part of the jungle,Ray,Erica, Sofia,Erik,Nico,Pedro,Rafael,Cyan,Luiz,Bia,Carla and Tiago waited for Jewel and Blu to arrive.

"Alright you guys stay in the bushes first and only come out after we wish our mother happy mother's day okay?" Bia asked as everyone present nodded their head in agreement.

Unaware to them,just a few trees away,they were being watched by two birds wearing a hood over their head.

"There they are we found them."

"You sure those are the three kids we are supposed to captured?"

"I positively sure about that."

"Alright we grab the kids but remember not to hurt anyone in the process."

"Of course I know that."

"Here use the sleeping gas,"one of the bird tossed the other bird a bag filled with sleeping gas.

" Remember this sleeping gas doesn't last long,we will only have five minutes to work before the effect wears out."

"Alright let's start working," The two bird flew off the tree and slowly made their way closer to them.

"Alright everyone get into position," Rafael shouted but for the whole place started to be filled with what seems like fog.

"What is this?" Rafael thought as he started to feel dizzy.

"I think this is...sleep..." Cyan was in the middle of the sentence when she collapsed onto the ground.

Soon after,everyone present fell asleep after breathing in the sleeping gas.

"Get moving," The two birds came out if their hiding spot and grabbed Carla,Bia and Tiago and left,finishing the job in less then a minute.

Just a few hundred metres away,Blu and Jewel are almost reaching the place.

"Come on Blu fly faster!" Jewel shouted as she keeps over taking Blu.

"How about you fly slower," Blu said with his eyes half closed as he gasped for air.

"Nah," Jewel replied smiling at Blu.

"And look we are here!"Blu shouted as he pointed to an opening in the forest.

"So are we having a slumber party?" Jewel asked as she looked at all her friend sleeping on the ground.

"What the?" Blu said with his head cocked.

Blu and Jewel landed and immediately went to wake their friends up.

"Rafael wake up," Blu said as he softly slapped Rafael several times to wake him up.

"Blu?" Rafael said as he opened his eyes.

Slowly,the effect of the sleeping gas started to wear off and everyone started to wake up.

"What happened,where are the kids?" Blu asked as the rest of the birds got back up on to their talons.

"We were all put to sleep with sleeping gas and the kids must have been taken by whoever put us to sleep," Rafael replied,leaving both Blu and Jewel shocked.

"You mean someone took our kids!"Jewel bellowed.

"It appears so,sorry Jewel," Rafael apologized with his head hung low.

"It isn't your fault Rafael don't feel Bad,we will find our kids and save them,"

Jewel said with one of her wing on Rafael shoulder.

"Hey guys you might want to look at this," Cyan said as she held a black and orange feather in her wings.

"I don't know of any birds with that kind of feathers," Blu said as he examined the feather.

"So this feather belongs to whoever captured our kids," Blu told the rest as he tapped his wing tip on his chin.

"Could it have been humans?" Jewel suggested.

"Nope I'm pretty sure that it isn't human,there's no foot print around and before I was fully knock out,I saw two figure about the size of a bird walking to the kids," Sofia said.

"Me and Jewel will take the feather to Tulio to find out the type if bird it belongs to,we will meet you guys back at our nest at around 1pm,"Blu and the rest took flight into two different directions,the rest of the birds including Luiz headed back to the Samba Club while Blu and Jewel flew to the Aviary to find Tulio.

(Here's the first chapter hope you liked it and be sure to review:)


	2. off to alternate reality

At the aviary,Tulio is inside his office talking on his phone.

" Yes I will be home for dinner,bye Linda,"Tulio said as he put down the phone.

Tulio let out a sigh and started typing on his computer when he heard knocking on his windows.

Tulio turned his head to face the window and saw Blu and Jewel outside.

Tulio stood up and walked towards the window to allow Blu and Jewel in.

"Good morning guys," Tulio greeted them as Blu and Jewel flew in and landed on his desk.

"So what brings you guys here?" Tulio asked as he sat back down on his chair.

Blu signaled to Tulio to give him a paper and a pen.

"Our kids get captured by some wired birds and we found a feather that belonged to him,so maybe you can help us determined the type of bird in belongs to,"Blu wrote and passed the paper and the feather to Tulio.

Tulio read the paper before he picked up the feather and started examining it.

"While I can't tell what type of bird it belongs to so I have to run test on it,I will be back in about...5 minutes,"Tulio reassured them as he left the room his office leaving Blu and Jewel alone.

Blu,seeing Jewels worried face,tried to comfort her," Don't worry Jewel,I bet the kids are fine,we will find them no matter what."

"I hope so," Jewel replied as she rested her head onto Blus shoulders.

The love birds stayed silent as they waited for Tulio to come back with the result of the test.

After waiting for five minutes,Tulio entered the his office.

"So what type of bird does it belong to?" Blu wrote down and passed the paper to Tulio.

"I'm sorry,but I couldn't determine the type of bird it belongs to," Tulio replied as he handed the feather back to Blu.

"It's OK you tried your best," Blu said even though Tulio could not understand him.

"If you guys need anymore help,feel free to drop by any time,"Tulio offered as he stroked Blus and Jewel heads.

"Thanks,"Blu and Jewel said but to Tulio it was only a squawk.

Tulio walked over to the closed window and opened it to allow Blu and Jewel to fly out.

"Bye!"Tulio shouted as Blu and Jewel flew further and further away.

"What do we do now?"Jewel asked with a sad time in her voice and with tears almost coming out from her eyes.

" We go back to our nest,the rest should be there now,"Blu replied.

At the Gunderson family nest,everyi e had gathered there and are waiting for Blu and Jewel to return.

"What is taking them so long!" Nico exclaimed as he spin his bottle cap around to entertain himself.

"Relax they will be back soon," Erik said,slightly annoyed by Nico's complaints.

"Speak of the devils,"Ray said as Blu and Jewel landed on their bird house.

"Sorry we're late,"Blu apologised.

"So what are the results?"Rafael asked with his wings folded.

"Not good,Tulio couldn't find a match," Blu replied.

"Ah...guys,is it me or is it getting really foggy here,"Pedro said as he backed away from the fog.

"Don't breathe it in!" Blu shouted as he held his breath.

Soon the whole area was filled with the fog and they are running out of air quick.

"I running out of air," Pedro said but he was barely understandable as he had to talked with his mouth closed.

"I'm out!"Pedro shouted as he opened his beak,breathing in the to his surprise,he didn't feel dizzy at all.

"Wait guys,I don't think this is sleeping gas," Pedro announced as everyone else opened their beak and breath in the fog.

"He's right,"Jewel agreed,nodding her head.

"who is doing this show your face!"Blu shouted into the fog.

"Blu look over there,"Rafael said as he tapped on Blus shoulder to get his attention

Blu looked over to the direction that Rafael potined to and saw to figures flying but he couldn't see them clearly due to the fog.

"Who are you!and I'm pretty sure you guys are the same birds that took our kids," Blu shouted as the two birds flew closer.

"Yes that is right and don't worry your kids are with us safe and sound," The bird replied.

"Give them back!" Blu shouted with his face red in anger.

"I afraid I can't do that and with all of you here our plans wouldn't go on smoothly," The bird said as he started mumbling some spells.

"Enjoy your new world and your new life," This was the once words that heard before everything around them turned white,knocking them out.

(Short chapter I know:)I also know that the story so far isn't really that good but I promise from the next chapter onwards every chapter will be long and exciting, be sure to review,seeing review make my day better:)


	3. welcome to alternate reality

"Ugh..."Blu grunted as he opened his eyes,blinking several times

to regain his vision.

"Mrs Cyan,Blu is awake,"A very familiar voice said.

"Rafael?"Blu thought as he turned his head to the left and saw Rafael standing beside him.

"Dr Rafael please leave me and Blu alone ,"Cyan said,using her wing to open the door for Rafael to leave

"Sure thing Mrs Cyan,"Rafael replied as he made his leave.

After Rafael left,Cyan dragged a chair next to Blu and sat on it.

"Cyan where am i?"Blu asked as he used his wings to sit up.

"You are in the MH,"Cyan replied smiling at Blu.

Blu looked and Cyan and saw that she is wearing a lab coat and has glasses is also holding a stack of paper in her wings.

"Why are you wearing those and what is an MH?"Blu asked scratching the back of his neck.

"This what I wear everyday Blu and Mh means Mental Hospital and I'm your counselor,"Cyan replied while she wrote something on the papers.

"Mental Hospital?Why am I Here!" Blu shouted.

"Shhhsss,Blu calm down,"Cyan said in calm voice.

Blu started having flashbacks of what happened before he woke up here.

(Flashback)

"Who are you!and I'm pretty sure you guys are the same birds that took our kids," Blu shouted as the two birds flew closer.

"Yes that is right and don't worry your kids are with us safe and sound," The bird replied.

"Give them back!" Blu shouted with his face red in anger.

"I afraid I can't do that and with all of you here our plans wouldn't go on smoothly," The bird said as he started mumbling some spells.

"Enjoy your new world and your new life," This was the once words that heard before everything around them turned white,knocking them out.

(Flashback ends)

"Cyan all this are not real snap out of it!"Blu yelled,putting both his wings on Cyan shoulders and started shaking her violently to snap her out of it.

" Dr Rafael! "Cyan shouted and almost immediately, Rafael run into the room and restrained Blu.

"Let Me go!"Blu shouted as he desperately tried to get free form Rafael grip.

"His getting to mentally unstable,give him the jab,"Cyan told Rafael who immediately started preparing to give Blu an injection which will put him to sleep.

"Blu this wouldn't hurt a bit,"Rafael reassured as he gave Blu the injection.

After Blu was given the injection,he fell asleep slowly.

"Mrs Cyan are you OK," Rafael asked as he place a blanket over Blu to prevent him from getting cold.

"I'm fine," Cyan replied,slightly shaking from what just happened.

"I trust that you got things handled here Dr Rafael,"Cyan said as she got off the chair and walked to the door.

"Sure,go enjoy your lunch," Rafael said as he waved goodbye to Cyan.

Cyan left the room and started walking down a hallway with lots of doors leading into the patients rooms.

When Cyan reached the end of the half way she knocked on a door that was different from the others and with a label that said"Dr Jewel"

"Come in," The very familiar voice of Jewel called out.

"Good morning Dr Jewel," Cyan greeted her as she walked into Jewels office,closing the door behind her.

"Good morning Mrs Cyan,have a seat," Jewel said,using her wings to gesture at the seat in front of her desk.

"Thanks," Cyan said as she sat down on the chair, crossing her talons over each other.

"So how's Blu?" Jewel asked,putting her wings on the keyboard to type down a report about Blu.

"He's doing good,except that when he woke up he had temporary amnesia and he said that all this are not real and told me too snap out of it," Cyan replied as Jewel typed down the information.

"Snap out of what?"Jewel asked,pressing her wings tips together.

" I don't know, "Cyan replied,shrugging her shoulders.

"OK thanks for the report,want to get lunch together?" Jewel offered while she saved her work in the computer.

"Sure,"Cyan accepted the offer.

Cyan and Jewel left Jewels office and walked down to the hallway to the lift lobby.

" Good Afternoon,Dr Jewel and Mrs Cyan,"A red Macaw wearing a lab coat greeted them.

"Good Afternoon," Cyan and Jewel replied.

When they reached the lift lobby,Jewel pressed the down button and they waited for the lift.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Cyan asked.

"Hmmm..." Jewel hummed as she thought of a place.

"How about Sofia's Japanese Noodle?" Jewel suggested as the lift door opened.

"Sure," Cyan replied as they entered the lift

Jewel pressed the B1 button and waited for the door to close.

"Hold the lift please!" A voice shouted from outside the lift.

Upon hearing the voice,Jewel pressed the open door button.

"Thanks," The birds said as he walked into the lift.

"No problem Mr..." Jewel paused as she didn't know the name of the bird.

"Oh my name is Erik," Erik said smiling at Jewel.

"Oh hi Erik,which floor are you going?" Jewels asked.

"Oh shit!I miss my floor," Erik said,his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"See you around Erik," Jewel said waving goodbye as both of them walked out of the lift.

They walked out of the lift lobby and entered the carpark.

Jewel took out her car keys from her bag and press the unlock button.

As soon as she pressed the unlock button,a red bird size Ferrari unlocked.

"Jewel you mind if I took your car mine is all the way at the other end of the car park," Cyan asked.

"Sure,I don't mine,get in,"Jewel replied as she got in to the car with Cyan following afterwards.

Jewel ignited the engines and drove out of the carpark.

She stopped the car at a security checkpoint,and wind down the windows.

"Good Afternoon Dr Jewel,"A red macaw greeted her.

"Good afternoon Officer Felipe,"Jewel replied.

"Officer Nex anything," Felipe asked Nex who is checking the car for anything suspicious.

"Nope everything is fine," Nex replied.

"While good you may go," Felipe raised the gantry and allowed Jewel to drive out.

After Jewel drove out of the MH perimeter, it was clear that this Alternate reality isn't just a Mental Hospital but an entire city populated with birds.

Buildings and mountains conquered the skyline of the city,streets are filled with cars and buses and shopping centres are everywhere but there are still a lot of parks and trees located thought out the city.

After driving for a few minutes,Jewel stopped the Car outside a small building with a sign board that says"Sofia's Japanese Noddles"

Back at the Metal Hospital,the effects of the injection is warring off and Blu started to wake up.

"Was that all just a dream?" Blu thought but when he felt that he was lying on a bed,he knew it wasn't.

Blu opened his eyes and find that he was all alone in his room with Rafael no where to be seen.

Blu got off his bed and walked out of the room,closing the door behind him.

"What in the world?" Blu thought as he walked down the corridor, getting familiar with the place.


	4. a day in alternate world

Back at Sofia's Japanese Noodle, Jewel and Cyan are in the shop ordering their food

"I want a set B with extra noodles," Jewel ordered as the waitress wrote down the order.

"How about you Mdm?" The waitress asked,waiting for Cyan to make her order.

"I would like a Set c please," Cyan ordered as she closed the menu.

"Anything else?" The waitress ask as she took back the menus.

"That's all for now," Jewel replied,smiling at the waitress.

"OK," The waitress walked back to the kitchen to give the ordered.

"I can't wait for my noodles," Cyan exclaimed as she took in the smell of the Noddles that was coming from the table next to them.

"Me too," Jewel chuckled.

"I was thinking about you thinking about me thinking about us what we going to be opened my eyes it was only just a dream,"

The music played as Cyan stared at Jewel.

"Oh my phone," Jewel chuckled as she took her phone from her bag and answered the call.

"Hello?" Jewel said as she hold the phone next to her ear.

"Hello Dr Jewel," The voice at the other end said.

"Oh hello Professor Nico," Jewel greeted back.

"So what's the matter?" Jewel asked.

"Oh I just called to tell you that me and My partner Pedro are having a launch dinner tonight for our new building and you're invited,"Nico said.

"Of course I will be there," Jewel replied.

"Oh and you can bring some friends over to if you want," Nico said.

"OK bye," Jewel said as she hung up the phone.

"What's the matter Dr Jewel?"Cyan asked as Jewel kept her phone away.

" There's no need to be so formal when we are on break you can just call me Jewel,"Jewel said smiling at Cyan.

"Oh ok," Cyan said.

"Oh yeah I am invited to a dinner and I wonder if you want to come with me," Jewel offered.

"Sure I would love to go," Cyan replied excitedly.

Back at the Mh,Blu continued to wander around the place.

"This place is huge!" Blu exclaimed as he walked past the cafeteria room.

"Mhhhmmmm...I could use some food," Blu thought as he entered the cafeteria.

Blu made his way through the cafeteria to where the food was being given out by a very familiar Bull Dog.

"Luiz?" Blu said with his head cocked to the left.

Blu walked over to Luiz to have a talk with him but the other birds that was queuing for food thought that he was trying to cut the queue.

"Hey what you doing!" A Military Macaw shouted as he pushed Blu away.

"What's the problem with you!" Blu shouted back unaware that he made the military macaw more angry.

"You are obviously asking for a beating!" The military macaw exclaimed as he cracked his wings.

"Ah...no," Blu said in fear as he backed away from the military macaw.

The military macaw curled his wings into fists and tried to pucnh Blu who manages to dodge in time.

"Wow calm down big guy," Blu said as he dodged another punch.

"OK so you want to go huh?" Blu said with a smirk as he dodged another attack and jumped up and punch the military macaw straight into the eye.

From the crowd,two sercurity guard run out with two tranquilliser darts.

"We got permission to shot,"Both of the guards took out their tranquilliser guns and aimed it at Blu and The military macaw.

With one shot,Both Blu and The military macaw immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Back at Sofia's Japanese Noodle,Jewel and Cyan just finished their meal and was about to leave when Cyans phone rang.

"Hello?"Cyan said into the phone.

After hearing what the voice on the other end said,Cyan face froze with shock.

" Urgh.."Blu grunted as he opened his eyes.

"My head," Blu said but when he tried to use his wings to rub his head but to his horror,he couldn't move his wings.

"What the?" Blu thought as he looked down at his body to see his wings have been tied up.

"Let me go!" Blu shouted as he tried to wiggle free.

"Shhsssss...relax Blu we're not going to hurt you,"Cyan said as she placed her wing tip on Blus beak to stop from talking.

"Now Blu I will remove my wing and promise me you will be calm," Cyan said as she place her wing back to her side.

"What happened?" Blu asked.

"You got into a fight at the cafeteria, the guards put you to sleep," Cyan said as she started writing down some notes.

"Oh OK," Blu replied.

"It's getting late now I will have to leave now but don't worry Dr Rafael will take good care of you,"Cyan said as she gave Blu apwt on his head like he was a kid.

" bye Doctor Rafael,"Cyan said as she waved goodbye and left the room.

Outside the room,Jewel is waiting Cyan with her wings on her hip at the same time taping her talons on the floor repeatedly showing signs of impatient.

"Sorry I took so long," Cyan apologised.

"Hey it's fine work is more important," Jewel replied as they started to walk to the lift lobby.

"So where is this launch dinner held?" Cyan asked as they entered the lift.

"155 Alexandra road," Jewel replies while she looked at her invitation card.

"Alright see you there," Cyan said as they both when their separate ways as their cars were parked in different places.

Cyan and Jewel both drove out of the Mh and headed straight to the location.

Back at the Mh,Blu sat up on his bed staring off into blank space while he thought about what is happening.

"I alright I saw,Cyan,Rafael and Luiz,that leaves me with,Jewel,Nico,Pedro,Erik,Sofia,Ray and Erika," Blu thought to himself.

"Wait could Jewel be here to?" Blu thought and decide to ask Rafael.

"A...Rafael where is Jewel?" Blus asked, with his head cocked to the left.

"Dr Jewel went out for a launch dinner," Rafael replied smiling at Blu.

"Oh ok,so now I know Jewel is also in the Mh but where are the rest?" Blu thought.

After driving for non stop,Jewel and Cyan finally reached their destination.

"Here we are," Jewel said as she gestured to the building.

"Wow it seems like this is a huge event," Cyan exclaimed as they both walked into the building.

"While this how Professor Nico likes it," Jewel replied as they stopped at a security check point at the entrance of the conference hall.

"Good evening Miss,may I see your invitation?" The Security asked as he streched his wings out,being extremely polite.

Jewel dug throught her bag before finding her invitation.

"Here you go," Jewel said politely as she handed her invitation to the guard.

The guard took out a bar code scanner and scanned the bar code on the invitation to prove it authenticity.

"Alright Mdm you may enter," The guard said as he returned Jewel the invitation card and stood to the side to let her enter.

"Thank you,come on Cyan," Jewel shouted to Cyan who was busy checking all the place.

"Oh,I'm coming," Cyan shouted back but when she was about to enter,she was stopped by the guard.

"Do you have an invitation miss?" The guard ask as Cyan scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't,t worry she's with me," Jewel told the guard.

"Oh why didn't you say earlier," The guard said as he stood put of the way and allowed Cyan to enter.

"A...thanks," Cyan chuckled nervously as she walked in to join Jewel.

The conference hall is filled with round tables that could sit 10 birds per table.

"So where do we sit?" Cyan asked as she looked around for an empty sit.

"We sit with Professor Nico,follow me," Jewel said as she gave Cyan a slight push to get her start walking.

"Hey Dr Jewel!" A voice shouted from behind Jewel.

Jewel turned around and saw Nico approaching.

"Professor Nico," Jewel smiled as they exchanged talons shake.

"And who is this lovely lady here?" Nico asked referring to Cyan.

"She my friend and colleague, Cyan and Cyan this Professor Nico," Jewel said,introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet You Cyan," Nico said as he stretched out his talons to offer a talon shake.

"Nice to meet you too," Cyan smiled and acepted the talon shake.

"Alright come on ladies I will bring you to your table," Nico said as he stood to the side and pointed at their table.

"Thanks," Cyan and Jewel said as they both followed him to their table.

Back at the Mh,Blu is in his room playing chess with Rafael.

"I want to move my Knight three steps forward,"Blu told Rafael who is helping him to move the pieces as Blus wings are still tied up.

"Not a good move Blu,check make,"Rafael said as he moved his knight over and captured Blus king.

"Damm," Blu exclaimed.

"Alright Blu it's getting late now and it's time for you to sleep," Rafael said as he was about to leave.

"Dr Rafael!" Blu called out before Rafael could leave.

"What is it?" Rafael asked as he turned his head back to face Blu.

"Can you untie my wings?"Blu asked,looking at Rafael with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Blu I need to gain approval from Dr Jewel first," Rafael replied,but Blu was determined to get free.

"Please just for the night you can tie me up tomorrow morning before Dr Jewel comes," Blu said trying to negotiate with Rafael.

Rafael considered for awhile before he replied.

"Alright fine I will let free you but promise me you wouldn't get into any fights again OK?" Blu smiled at Rafael and nodded his head.

"You're the best Dr Rafael," Blu said as Rafael freed his wings.

"Alright I really have to go now,"Rafael said as smiling at Blu.

"alright bye,"Blu said as he laid down on the bed and covered himself with the blanket.

Rafael off the light in the room and left.

After Blu heard the door closed,he removed the blanket off him.

" Wow,this place is hot!"Blu exclaimed as he started using his wings to fan himself.

"Hmm...I wander what is outside this building?" Blu thought.

Then and idea struck him,"I will just have to sneak out and find out myself."


	5. Break Out

Blu got off his bed slowly so as to create as little sound as possible,he tip toed to the door and opened it slowly with a gap just big enough for him to fit his head through.

Blu turned his head left and right to make sure that no one is coming.

"Coast is clear," Blu told himself softly as he opened the door bigger and walked out of the room,closing the door softly behind him.

"Now which side do I go?left or right?"Blu thought when he noticed a coin on the floor.

"While there's is only one way to decide,"Blu bend over and picked up the coin.

"Heads for left,tails for right,"Blu placed the coin on his right talon and with a push of his talon,the coin went flying in the air.

Blu caught the coin in his wings and slowly removed his wings to reveal that the coin had landed with the tail facing up.

" Right it is,"Blu declared.

Back at the launch dinner,Jewel and Cyan is sitted with Pedro and Nico with some other extras.

"Sure is nice for the both of you to drop by this evening," Pedro said as he took a slip from a cup which contian wine.

"It's our pleasure to be here," Jewel replied as she took a slip of plain water.

"Here have some wine," Pedro offered.

"I'm driving,"Jewel rejected the offer as drinking and drving are two things that should next come together.

"Ok, and look our food is here," Pedro said as a waitress placed a plate of sizzling hot fish and chip in front of everyone.

"Enjoy your meal," the waitress said as she walks away.

"This smells so goooooooooood,"Cyan exclaimed as she breath in smeel of the fish.

"But does it taste good,that's the real question,so dig in everyone!"Nico shouted as he placed the first bite into his mouth.

Back at the MH,Blu is still walking on the same hallway.

"Come on exit where are you?"Blu thought.

"Hey have you heard about the recent news about the mysterious disappearance of someone called Erika?"A voice echoed down the hall way.

"Yah,the police suspect that it has something to do with those black hawks gang,"another voice echoed down the hall way.

"Erika?"Blu thought,but soon realised that whoever was talking is walking towards him.

"Shot!"Blu exclaimed softly as he tried to find a way out of the hallway.

Blu looked around and saw a air vent,he flew up and opened the air vent and went into it.

Blu peeked through the gap between the vents and saw the two birds walking past.

"Phew"Blu said as he leaned Back against the vent.

"Time to get moving,"Blu told himself as he started crawling along the air ventilation system.

After crawling for a few minutes with no idea where he was going,Blu stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow who knew crawling would be so tiring!"Blu exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"Where am i,"Blu looked down thought another gap in the air vent and saw that he was above the staircase.

"Wow gotta love my luck!"Blu removed the air vent lid slowly and flew down landing on the staircase.

"Hmm...what floor am I on?"Blu thought as he looked around for any sign that shows what floor he is on.

Blu beak dropped opened when he saw a sign that says"25th story"

"Well Looks like I better start going,"Blu sigh as he started running down the stairs.

After what felt like a eternity,Blu reached the first floor.

"That was a good work out,"Blu said as he sat down on the floor,catching his breath.

After resting for about a minute,Blu got back up and made his way to the door.

Blu opened the door and slowly made his way out to find himself next to the lift lobby.

Blu surveyed the whole first floor where the reception is at and the exit just about 10 metres away from him,but first he had to get pass 3 guards.

"This is not good," Blu thought.

"Well I came to far to go back ," Blu told himself as he took a deep breath and started crawling to the exit,trying to avoid being detected.

Blu was almost at the exit when he accidentally knock against a flower pot which caused a noise loud enough to attract one of the guards attention.

The guard walked towards the flower pot as Blu hid behind it parting for a miricle.

"Hey break time!" Another guard shouted.

"Alright I'm coming," the guard replied as he walked away.

"Phew!" Blu heaved a sigh of relief as he got up and run towards the exit and left the building.

"Wow!this air so fresh!" Blu shouted softly.

Blu run away from the building but that was one last thing in his way,a fence surrounding the whole perimeter of the MH.

"Easy," Blu said with a smirk as he speed his wings and flew over to the other side of the fence.

Blu looked back at the Mh and whispered,"Sorry Dr Rafael."before he run off.

Back at the launch dinner,they have finished their main course and have started eating their dessert.

"Hmm,best dinner I ever ate!" Jewel exclaimed as she took the last bite of her dessert.

"Me too," Cyan agreed as she wiped her beak clean.

"Glad you guys liked it," Nico said.

"Well it's getting late,me and Cyan should go now," Jewel said as she stood up,followed by Cyan.

"good bye," Nico and Pedro said as they waved goodbye to them.

"Bye," Jewel and Cyan replied.

Jewel and Cyan exited the building."See you at work tomorrow, "Jewel said as she unlock her car.

"Yah see you" Cyan replied as they both got into their cars and drove off.

Blu continued to wander the streets when he stomach started growling.

"Hmm..looks like I'm hungry," Blu told himself as he looked around for something to eat.

His attention was caught by a sign board that says"Sofia's Japanese Noddles"

"Sofia?" Blu said.

"Could it be her?" Blu asked himself.

"And why am I talking to myself," Blu said as he walked towards the store.

Blu pushed opened the door and saw a Red macaw sweeping the floor.

The red macaw turned her head back to face Blu.

"Sofia?" Blu said with his head cocked to the left.

"There's me and sorry sir we are closed for the day,"Sofia said smiling at Blu.

"Oh sorry about that,"Blu apologised as he turned around and got ready to leave.

"But if you're really hungry I can make you something," Sofia said,which made Blu turned back to face her.

A huge smile appeared on Blus face,"Sure"

Blu found a sit and sat down and waited for his meal.

"Here you go," Sofia said as she placed a bowl of noodles on the table and sat beside Blu.

"Thanks," Blu smiled at Sofia and started eating the noodles with his beak.

"Are you really that hungry that you don't bother to use the chop stick?" Sofia chuckled.

Blu face turned red in embrassnent as he picked up the chop stick with his wings and started using them to eat.

"So Sofia if you are the owner of this restaurant why are you sweeping the floor shouldn't the cleaner be doing that?" Blu asked.

"The cleaner went home at early and I believe that it is also my responsibility to keep my restaurant clean," Sofia replied with a smile.

"This may be a alternate reality but it's still the kind hearted Sofia I know," Blu thought.

"Mhhhh...thanks for the meal," Blu said after he finished the noodles as he rubbed his belly in sastification.

"That will be five dollar," Sofia said which cause Blu to forze.

"Ahh...I sort have no money," Blus said nervously.

Sofia remained silent for a while before she spoke, "It's okay this meal is on me then."

"No,no I can't do that,aaaa...how about I help you to sweep up the place," Blu offered as a way for him to pay for the meal.

"There's no need for that,"Sofia said with a smile on her face.

"No I insist,"Blu insisted.

Sofia thought for awhile before she replied,"OK"

Blu picked up the broom and started sweeping the place up as Sofia sat down and watched Blu work.

After awhile,Blu was done"Thanks for the help," Sofia thanked Blu as she got off the seat she was siting on.

"No problems, it was the least I could do,"Blu replied as Sofia took the Broom back from Blu.

"By the way,what is your name?"Sofia asked as she put away the broom.

" My name is,Tylor Blu Gunderson,"Blu replied.

"So I should just call you Blu?"Sofia asked to make sure she got his name right.

" yap,"Blu replied Sofia turned off the light and air conditioning, She and Blu exited the shop.

"So you driving home?" Blu asked as Sofia looked up the front door.

"Nope I'm walking home,"Sofia replied.

"Wait is that sacarsm?" Blu asked with his eyes half closed.

"No you silly," Sofia chuckled.

"Oh,then allow me to walk you home," Blu offered.

"There's no need to for that," Sofia replied as they started walking.

"Sure that's need for that,take it that I'm your body guard," Blu said trying to convince her to let him walk her home.

"Are you always so kind to people who you just got to know?" Sofia chuckled.

"Believe me I know a lot of about you," Blu mumbled to himself but was loud enough for Sofia to hear him.

"What did you say?"Sofia asked,starring at Blu.

"Nothing,Nothing I said nothing," Blu replied quickly so as to not ruin the moment.

Due to his panick,Blu tripped over a crack in the side walk and nearly fell down but Sofia grab onto his wings just in time,preventing him from hitting the ground.

"Maybe it's me who is your bodyguard," Sofia chuckled as she pulled Blu back up and sat him back down on his talons.

"Thanks,"Blu said with his cheeks red in embrassnent.

"So how far to your house?"Blu asked.

"Not far about 20 minutes more," Sofia replied,which left Blu shocked.

"20 minutes!I don't get it why don't any one fly here?" Blu exclaimed.

"Flying is a thing of the past,now with modern technology there's no need for flying and beside almost all the birds in this city forgotten how to fly and why fly when you can walk and relax," Sofia replied as she let out a relaxed sigh.

"I guess you're right," Blu agreed, looking down at his talons.

It was now slience betwenn Sofia and Blu as they continued to walk under the moonlight.

The silence was broken when a car stopped beside door opened and two black hawk exited the car.

"Who are you guys?" Blu asked as he stood in front of Sofia to protect her in case the two black hawks are going to cause trouble.

"My name is Alex and this is Ronald and Relax we are not here for a fight,we're here for the girl,"Alex said pointing at Sofia.

"Yeah how much do you want in exchange for her?"Ronald asked.

"WO,WO,WO,what the hell is going on here,she's not for sale you two are obviously sick in the mind!" Blu exclaimed,making the two black hawk extremely mad.

"Hey this guy here is obviously asking for a beating,"The two Black Hawks cracked their wings and started walking closer to Blu and Sofia.

"Run!" Blu shouted.

Sofia and Blu started running as quick as they could while the two black hawks got into their car and gave chase.

"We're never going to out run them!" Sofia shouted.

"I know that!" Blu shouted back.

Blu and Sofia run across the road and was nearly hit by a red Ferrari,the driver of the Ferrari is none other than Jewel.

"Wait a minute isn't that Blu?" Jewel thought as she drove after Blu.

"Oh great now there's two cars chasing us!"Blu shouted sarcastically.

Jewel overtook the black hawks car and drove beside Blu and Cyan.

" look we are sorry alright just leave us alone,"Blu shouted at the Ferrari, unaware that it was Jewel.

"Blu what are you doing out here?" Jewel shouted as she wind down the window.

"Dr Jewel!perfect timing can you give us a lift?" Blu asked.

"Sure,get on," Jewel stopped the and Sofia got into the car quickly


	6. Car Chase

"Blu what are you doing out here and how did you get out!" Jewel exclaimed as she stepped on the accelerator,driving right pass a red light.

"While you see I got board at the MH and decided to take a little trip to see the outside world," Blu replied while he turned his head to the back to see if they are still being followed.

"Wait,wait,wait,Blu you are from the mental hospital?"Sofia asked with disbelief.

"Yeah,"Blu replied with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Your wings were tied up how did you get free?"Jewel asked as she made a sharp right turn,causing Blu and Sofia to slide across the back seat as they did not have their seat belts on.

"A...I got free myself by cutting the rope with my aaaa..." Blu tried to lie to Jewel so as to not get Rafael into trouble but sadly he was a horrible liar.

"Dr Rafael let you out didn't he?Jewel asked with her eyes half closed.

"Maybe...Maybe,"Blu replied nervously.

"We will talk about this later,"Jewel said as looked into her side mirrors.

"Hold onto something!" Jewel warned them as she took another sharp turn but this time Blu and Sofia were prepared for it.

"Drive faster!"Ronald shouted as he snacked Alex on the back of his head.

"Shut Up!"Alex exclaimed.

The car chase had lead them out of the city area and into the out skirt of the city which is mostly mountains and forest.

"They really want you guys badly,what did you guys do to them?" Jewel asked.

"I may have have offended them a little bit," Blu replied with emphasis on the two word"little Bit".

They are now driving up a slope,with the only light source being the moon and the head light of the car.

"Are you sure it's safe,I men's we can barely see anything!" Blu shouted in fear.

"Stop whining,Man up!" Jewel shouted back.

They have now reached the top of the slope and are now driving on a road built beside a mountain.

"We are never going to lose them like this,"Jewel thought as she looked around for a way to escape.

"Hold on tight!"Jewel shouted as he turned the car off the road and down the side of the mountain.

"What are you doing!" Blu exclaimed in fear.

"What do we do?" Alex asked not wanting to follow them down the side of the mountain.

"We follow them of course now move it!" Ronald exclaimed as he turned the starring wheel causing the car to drive down the side of the mountain.

"Don't hit the trees!" Blu warned as Jewel desperately tried to dodge the trees.

"Oh really what do you think I been doing for the past few minutes?"Jewel asked sarcastically.

As Jewel was distracted by Blu,she did not realised that they were driving straight into a boulder.

When Jewel finally saw the builder it was too late,Jewel turned the steering wheel but unfortunately,the front right side of the car struck the boulder with enough force to stop the car.

The impact caused Jewel to hit her head against the steering wheel caused her to bleed while Sofia knocked her head against the window,which knock her out.

Jewel lifted her head off the steering and immediately felt the blood touching her eyes. Her head was spinning and her ears ringing loudly as she placed her wings on her wound to apply pressureon it to stop the shook her head several times to regain her composure.

" Are you two alright?"Jewel asked as she turned her head to the back to look at Blu and Sofia.

"We both are fine,she just fainted but she will be fine,but I can't say the same for you," Blu replied as he looked at jewels wound.

"I will be fine,grab onto her," Jewel ordered Blu as she shifted the gears and reversed away from the boulder,to make matter worse,the impact had caused a malfunction in the car systems which caused the undamaged left headlight to turn back on revealing their location.

"There they are!" Ronald shouted pointing at their direction.

"They are coming!" Blu exclaimed.

"Oh really, I didn't see there," Jewel replied sarcastically as she switch the gears and drove off.

The two cars drove in the forest,dodging trees that come their way,both side unaware that they are heading right for a cliff.

"Jewel do you even know where we are driving too?"Blu shouted as he looked out of the side windows,trying to find any sign of a road.

"What do you think!"Jewel shouted back.

"Haha we are catching up,"Ronald smirked as the distance between the car becomes smaller and smaller.

Alex turned the car slightly left which caused it to collide with the back of Jewels car,causing Jewel's car to go out of control.

"Shit!"Jewel exclaimed as she turned the steering wheel to get back control of her car.

"Haha!"Ronald laughed evilly.

Ronald wind down the window and started throwing rocks at the side Windows of Jewel's car,breaking them instantly.

"Heads down!"Jewel shouted as she placed her wings over her head to protect her from the glass pieces while Blu protect both his and Sofia's head with is own wing.

Enraged by that,Jewel turned her car right,causing it to collide with the black hawks car.

The impact cause Ronald to drop a rock that he was holding onto Alex right foot which was steeping on the accelerator.

"Get it off!"Alex shouted in pain as the car continued to go faster and faster from 60km/h to 70,80,90,100,110.

As Ronald tried to get the rock off,Alex is busy dodging the trees that just keep coming.

Behind them,Jewel is following them as Sofia started to wake up.

"What happened?"Sofia asked as she sat back up.

"Tell you later,"Blu replied.

"Is that a cliff,"Alex said with his beak wide open in shock.

"Step on the brakes!"Ronald yelled as Alex steeped on the brakes but it was to late,true car run off the cliff and plunge down to the ground below.

Jewel stopped the car at the cliff and then"boom!"a loud explosion echoed through the whole forest.

Jewel got out of the car and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Glad there's over,"Jewel thought as she was joined by Blu and Sofia.

(Time lasped:4 hours)

"Hope you are feeling better Sofia," Jewel said as she stopped her car outside Sofia's house.

"Yap,thanks for the paying the medical bills and how's you injury?" Sofia asked as she looked at the bandage on Jewels head.

"I will be fine," Jewel reassured her.

"Alright the Bye Jewel,bye Blu,"Sofia said as she left the car.

" Bye,"Blu and Jewel said as they waved their wing.

"Alright Blu let's get you back to the MH," Jewel said as she started the engine and reversed out of Sofia's drive way.

"Dr Jewel sorry about your car,"Blu said as he rub the back of his neck with his wings.

"Nah it's okay it's under insurance, "Jewel replied smiling.

" Do you have anything to eat?"Blu asked after he heard his stomach growling.

"I should have something for you to eat," Jewel replied as she started digging through her bag.

"Here have a bread," Jewel tossed Blu a bread from a her bag and Blu catches it with his wings.

"Thanks," Blu thanked Jewel as he took a bite of the bread.

"Say Blu,you and Sofia really look like a great couple are you planning to win her heart over?" Jewel asked,When Blu heard this he was so shocked that he choked on his food.

"Hold on Blu I will help you," Jewel said panicking as she stopped the car.

"Alright Blu stay with me," Jewel wrapped her wings around Blus stomach and started applying pressure on it.

"Come on we got it one last time," Jewel pull back her wings as Blu desperately tried to cough out the bread.

On the side walk,a baby Bird and his mother walked pass Jewels car and the baby saw what is happening.

The baby bird tapped on his mother wings to get her attention.

"Mummy what are they going?" The baby birds asked pointing at the car.

The mother turned her head and looked into the car through the they were looking from the left window,all they could see was Jewels and Blus back and from that direction,it looked like they were doing something else.

"Pay no attention to that," The mother said as she gave her son a slight push to get him to walk.

"Come on Blu one last time!" Jewel shouted as Blu finally coughed out the piece of bread.

"Thanks," Blu thanked Jewel as Jewel moved back to her seat.

"You're welcome,"Jewel replied,smiling at Blu.

"let's get going,"Jewel said as she started the engine and drive off.

After driving for about an hour,they should have reached the Mh by now it it was no where in sight.

"Ah...Jewel where are we going?" Blu asked nervously.

"I'm taking you to see the sun rise,it's been months since the last time you saw the sun rise," Jewel replied as she stopped the Car at a traffic light.

"I Don't think it's a good idea,I mean what if someone at the Mh finds out that I'm gone," Blu told Jewel.

"Nah it will be fine,especially with me around," Jewel reassured Blu as the light turned green.i


	7. power of the stones

(There will be a little vulgur language in this chaptet so be warn)

After a few minutes of driving,Jewel stopped her car at a parking lot that obviously doesn't belong to the MH.

"A...Jewel where are we?"Blu asked nervously.

"Relax we are at the beach,"Jewel chuckled As she opened the door and immediately,the refreshing morning air entered the car.

"Wow this air,so fresh!"Blu let out a relaxed sigh as he breath in the air.

"So why did you bring me here?" Blu asked.

"To let you enjoy the sun rise,"Jewel replied,smiling at Blu.

"But what if someone at the Mh finds that I'm gone?" Blu asked worriedly.

"Relax it will be fine,especially with me around"Jewel reassured Blu.

Blu looked at the clock and said,"but there still about 15 more minutes to sun rise."

"While then we need to find a way to kill time,"Jewel replied as she took out a bottle of water to drink.

"Want some drinks?"Jewel offered with another bottle of drink in her wings.

"Sure,"Blu accepted the offer and took the bottle of drink from Jewel.

Blu and Jewel drunk their water and after that it was silent between them as Jewel leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes.

"Do you know the cup song?"Blu asked as Jewel lifter her head off the head rest and turned to face Blu.

"Yes,"Jewel nodded her head.

"Great lets do it now!"Blu said excitedly.

"Yeah great idea but we don't have any cups to use,"Jewel said but Blu just smiled at her.

"No need for cups,I use my wings to make the rhythm and you sing,"Blu said but Jewel is hesitate about singing.

"Why must I sing?"Jewel protested.

"Cause you have a amazing voice,"Blu replied which made Jewel blush a little.

"Aw...thanks,"Jewel said with a relaxed tone.

"Alright let's try one time,"Blu said as he took a deep breath and started clapping his wings to make the rhythm.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,two bottle of whiskey for the way and I sure would like some sweet company when I leaving tomorrow what you say"Jewel sang the first verse and smiled at Blu who smiled back at her in return.

"When I'm gone,when I'm gone,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,you're gonna miss me by my hair,you're gonna miss me everywhere,oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone,"Jewel stopped singing as Blu continued to make the rhythm.

"When I'm gone,when I'm gone,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,you're gonna miss me by my walk,oh you're miss me by talk,oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone,"Jewel sang.

"I got my ticket for the long way round,the one with the prettiest of views,it got mountains,it got rivers,it got sights to give you shivers,but it sure will be prettier with you,"

"When I'm gone,when I'm gone,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,you're gonna miss me by my walk,oh you're gonna miss me by my talk,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,"

"When I'm gone,when I'm gone,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,you're gonna miss me by my hair,oh you're gonna miss me by my everywhere,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,"

"When I'm gone,when I'm gone,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,you're gonna miss me by my walk,oh you're gonna miss me by my talk,oh you are gonna miss me when I'm gone,"

"Now that was spectacular!"Blu exclaimed.

"I know right!"Jewel agreed happily.

"And look the sun is rising,"Jewel said as she pointed to the orange horizon As the sun rose.

"Wow its so warm and beautiful!"Blu exclaimed in a relaxed tone.

"While enjoy the warmth while it's still here,"Jewel said as Blu turned to face her with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" Blu asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Winter starts in two days time and when winter is here there will be snow and when that's snow it will be cold," Jewel explained to Blu who nodded his head to show that he understood.

"It's time to sneak you back," Jewel sigh as she started the engine.

"Wait why must you sneak me back?I thought you say it will be fine as long as I'm with you?" Blu asked.

"I lied,"Jewel replied,laughing a little.

Jewel drove out of the car park and onto the main road,starting their journey back to the MH.

A few miles away,in the vast mountainous terrain of the outskirt of the city,a screat base is hidden in one the mountains.

In one if the room is where the leader of the group is.

"Sir we have been monitoring their activities,everyone except for that Blue male bird thinks that this is their real life," A mitary macaw said to the leader who was sitting on his chair on the other side of his desk with his back facing the military

macaw.

"Why can't you guys do something right!" The leader shouted as he turned his chair around revealing his face which had a long scar starting from his forehead to his beak.

"Sorry sir we..we don't know how did it happen," The Military macaw replied,stuttering in fear.

"Do this thing right and i will spare your life,find out the location of the stones from the three little brat,"The leader ordered.

"Yes sir,"The Military Macaw replied as he left the office,where the two birds that captured Bia,Carla and Tiago are waiting outside.

"So how did it go Quantum?"One of the bird asked,revealing the name of the military Macaw.

"Not good,Spirit,"Quantum replied,revealing the name of the bird.

"What does he want us to do?"Spirit asked as the three started walking down the hallway.

"He wants us to find out the location of the three stone from the three kids," Quantum replied.

"Leave that to me,"the third bird said.

"Allure,You sure you can handle this?" Quantum asked.

"Sure I can,they are just kids," Allure replied with a evil smirke on his face.

Further down the hallway,behind two reinforced metal doors is where the three blue macaws kids are being kept captive.

They have been tied up and each put at different corners of the room to prevent them having any chance of escaping.

"I'm hungry, "Tiago complained.

"Me too,"Carla agreed as all of their stomach started growling.

"Me three,"Bia said.

"Why did they kidnapped us?"Tiago asked in a sad tone.

"I don't know,but i miss Mom and Dad,"Bia replied as a tears started to form in her eyes.

"I miss them too,"Carla agreed as she looked down at her talons with a sad expression on her face.

Tiago did not say anything and just sat starring into blank ,the two metal door opened and Allure walked into the room.

"Hello kids,how is your stay here?"Allure asked sarcastically.

"What do you want from us!"Bia shouted in anger.

"No,no,no,I want nothing from you,it's my boss who wants something from you,"Allure said as he walked around the room.

"What is it that he wants?"Carla asked.

"The stones,where are the three stones?"Allure said as he walked toward Tiago and dragged him to the centre of the room,follow by Bia and Carla.

"We don't know what stones are you talking about,"Bia lied.

"Don't play dumb with me,be a smart girl and tell me where is it and no one get hurt,"Allure said as he leaned closer to Bia in a intimating manner.

"I won't tell you!"Bia shouted straight at his face.

"Why you little brat!"Allure growled angrily as he grabbed Bia's throat and pushed her onto the ground.

"Ready to talk?"Allure said as he tighten his grip on Bia's neck,causing her to wiggle around as she tries to get free.

"Let her go you mother f***er!"Carla shouted.

Allure laughed evilly as he watched Bia trying to get free of his grip.

Allure leaned closer to Bia until his head is only just a few millimetres away from Bia's head.

"Just talk and i will spare your life,"Allure whispered at Bia.

"I will never tell you,you piece of shit!"Bia exclaimed.

"Putting on a tough face at the face of death,how heroic,"Allure said when Bia's fore head started glowing.

"What the?"Allure said when a beamed of light shoot out of Bia's forehead and hit him straight in the face causing him to let go of Bia as he screamed in pain.

"I will be back!"Allure shouted as he left the room.

Outside the room,Spirit and Quantum had been waiting for him.

"What happened?"Quantum asked as Allure continued to rub his head with his wings.

"That kid have powers,"Allure replied which made both Quantum and Spirit to burst out laughing.

"Powers?"Quantum said before he burst out laughing again.

"Stop laughing,I haven't the location of the stones yet we need another way to forced the information out of them,"Allure said as they started walking down the hallway with both Spirit and Quantum still laughing at him.


	8. Sneak back

Back at the Mh,Blu and Jewel had arrived outside the MH.

Jewel stopped the car and wind down the window,she stretched her head out of the car to see if the Nex and Felipe are there.

"Not good,"Jewels said as she got her head back in the car and wind down the window.

However,Blu did not hear her as he had fallen asleep and is snoring chuckled as she watched Blu snoring and sleeping like a pig.

"Aw how adorable,"jewel was disrupted when she heard the sound of a car horn coming from behind turned her head around and saw Cyan's car behind her.

"Oh no,"Jewel said as she watched Cyan exit her car and walked towards her car.

Without thinking,Jewel got out of her car and run towards Cyan to prevent her from getting closer to her car so that she won't see Blu.

"Hey.. ,"Jewel greeted Cyan nervously as she tried her best to act natural to prevent Cyan from raising suspicion.

"Good morning Jewel,"Cyan greeted her back and could immediately tell that she was hiding something.

"Why did you stop your car here and what happened to your car?"Cyan asked as she looked at Jewel's damaged car before she turned her attention back onto Jewel who is still acting strange.

"A...while you see...I a...,"Jewel scratched the back of her nervously as she tried to think of a reason.

"Don't bother Jewel,you can't lie to me,tell me what are you hiding?"Cyan said with her eyes half closed as she tapped her talons on the floor.

"Fine,I will show,"Jewel admitted defeat and walked with Cyan to her car.

Cyan looked into the car through the side window and got shocked when she saw Blu sleeping inside.

"Why is he in your car?"Cyan asked Jewel with a shocked expression on her face as she pointed at Blu with one of her wing.

"Long story,"Jewel replied,chuckling nervously.

"Tell me all about it,"Cyan said as she leaned against the car with her wings folded.

"So yesterday after the party,while I was driving home,I saw Blu and Sofia being chase by two black hawks,so i when to help them and got involve in a car chase which damaged my car,"Jewel replied as Cyan nodded her head.

"While how are you planning to get back inside?"Cyan and jewel looked around the area,looking for a possible way back in.

"We need to distract the security guard,"Jewel said as she tapped her wing tip on her chin while she thought of a way to distract the guard.

"And how are we going to do that?"Cyan asked.

Jewel placed her wing back to her side and looked at seeing this,immediately knew that whatever Jewel's plan is,it involved her.

Cyan sigh and said,"What must I do."

"Easy use your looks to charm them and when they are distracted you rise the gantry for me to drive in,"Jewel explained the plan but Cyan is hesitant about it.

"You sure it will work?"Cyan asked with a eyebrow raised.

"There's only one way to find out,"Jewel replied.

Cyan sigh and walked towards the security guard post and knock on the window to get the attention of the guard.

The guard heard the knocking and opened the door to leave the guard house."Hello miss how may I help you?"

"Hi,are you new on the job?I've been here several times and I never saw you before,"Cyan said in the sweetest voice she could produce.

"Yes,this is my second day here,"The guard replied.

"I really admire birds like you who spent their time keeping everyone safe at the cost of you own safety,I really admire your bravery,"Cyan said while she batted her eyelash.

"Thanks,"The security guard said in a dreamy voice as he stared at Cyan eyes.

"I'm very hot,do you mind if i stay in your guard post to get some air con?"Cyan asked as she continued to bat her eyelashes.

"Sure,"The security guard agreed without any opened the door and let Cyan in followed by him.

When Cyan was in,she pressed the button which raise the watched from outside in disbelief."How can we hire that kind of security guard?"

Jewel got into her car and drove into the MH seeing that Jewel had made it in,Cyan decided that it was time for her to leave.

"Thanks for the aircon,but I have to go now," Cyan informed.

After hearing this,the security guard opened the door for Cyan."Bye,"The security guard said as Cyan left the guard post and walked towards her car which is out of the view of the security guard.

Cyan got into her car and realized that there was a problem, If she would to try and get in now,the security guard will surely recognise her.

"Oh brother,"Cyan sigh and drove away from the MH to wait for the security guard shift to change.

In the MH carpark,Jewel had found a parking space and is now waiting for Blto wake up."Rise and shine Blu."Jewel said softly to prevent startling him.

"Few more minutes Mom,"Blu mumbled in his dream.

"Mom?I not your Mom,now wake up!"Jewel shouted but Blu seems to be not affected by it.

"Hmmm,"Jewel hummed as she thought of a way to wake Blu up.

After awhile,a evil smile appeared on Jewel's face as she had thought of an placed her wing on the steering wheel and push it,setting off the horn which cause Blu to jump off his sit in shock and hit his head against the roof of the car.

"Ouch,"Blu groaned as he rubbed his head with his wing while Jewel sat beside him laughing.

"Haha very funny,"Blu said sarcastically.

"Good morning sleepy head,"Jewel chuckled.

"Wait we are in the MH already?how did you get passed the guard?"Blu asked.

"While I got a little help from Cyan,speaking about her,where is she?"Jewel replied as she looked around the parking lot for any sign of Cyan.

A few kilometres away,Cyan is eating her breakfast at Sofia's Japanese noodle shop.

"I can never get sick of this noodles!"Cyan exclaimed as she put a spoon full of Noddles into her mouth.

Cyan took out her phone form her bag to check the time."I still have 1 more hour before the next security guard takes over."

Back at the MH,Blu and Jewel had successfully made it back to Blu's room without getting discovered.

Blu got onto his bed just in time before the door to his room opened and Dr Rafael entered.

"Good morning Dr Jewel,"Rafael greeted her nervously as he was sure that Jewel had found out that he set Blu free.

"Good morning Dr Rafael,"Jewel greeted him back with a smile on her face.

"So why are you here so early today?"Rafael asked while he chuckled nervously.

"I came to check on Blu,"Jewel replied as she pointed to Blu who is pretending to be asleep.

"So you just going to let me off like this?"Rafael asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Yap,but next time before you do something like this seek my permission first,"Jewel instructed as Rafael nodded his head in agreement.

"Take care Blu,Mrs Cyan should be coming soon and I need to take my car to the service centre,"Jewel informed Rafael as she petted him on his shoulders before she left.

After Jewel left the room,she took out her phone and called Cyan."Hello,Cyan where are you?"

"I'm having breakfast at Sofia Japanese Noodle shop"

"What!"Jewel exclaimed in shocked.

"What how do you expect me to enter the MH where the security guard is the same security guard that you asked me to distract,"Cyan said in her own defence

"Yeah good point,see you later,"Jewel said as she hang up the call.


	9. fight at the shop

Cyan sigh as she kept her phone away and started eating again.

Back at where the three kids are being kept,Tiago,Bia and Carla are all fast asleep when the door to their cell burst opened which woke them up immediately.

"Hello little kids,"Allure said with a evil grin on his face.

"What do you want!"Bia shouted.

"There's no need to shout,I'm just here to inform you that the boss have given you four more days to tell us the location of the stone before.."Allure was interrupted by Tiago before he could finished.

"Before what?"Tiago asked.

"Before we hunt your friends and family down,"Allure replied with a evil look on his face.

The three kids gasped in horror at the thought of their friends and parents being hurt.

"Think about it,when you are ready call me,"Allure said as he made his leave.

"What do we do!"Tiago exclaimed.

"We saw that these rocks have powers, so we do what Mom and Dad would want us to do,protect these rocks from falling in to their evil talons," Carla replied.

"But I don't think they even now that the rocks have power," Bia added.

"What makes you say that?" Tiago asked.

"While the rock shit a light beam out of my forehead and he didn't even suspect a thing," Bia replied.

"She's right,they have obsoutely no idea what these rocks are capable of," Carla agreed.

Back at the Mh,Blu is alone in his room singing his favourite song.

" _Driving_ _all_ _night_ _just_ _to_ _say,goodbye. windows_ _down,hearing_ _the_ _up_ _the_ _phone_ _but_ _I'm_ _feeling_ _all_ _pillows_ _2Am,"_ Blu Blu's room,Cyan had just arrived and was about to enter the room when she heard Blu singing.

" _I cannot pretend i won't be lonely every minute that you're_ _trust me in the end it will be worth_ _baby you're the one,"_ Blu sang but before he could continue,the door opened and Cyan entered the room and continued the song.

" _I can't even face the day light,cause i'm already missing_ _we'll say we will be_ _i'm already missing_ _got_ _lo-lo-lo_ _loving_ _-lo-lo_ _loving_ _you,loving_ _you,loving_ _you,"Blu_ smile at Cyan as she finished singing.

"Good morning Blu,how _was_ your night?"Cyan asked.

"Fun,scary and sweet,"By replied.

Cyan walked the side of Blu's bed and sat down on the chair next to than proceeded to take out her computer from her bag.

"So Blu,I got a good and a bad news to tell you,which one do you want to hear first," Cyan took no time to replied and said,"Good news."

"The good news is that I have been in contact with the board of directors and they have agreed to do a test and if you pass the test you will be release from the MH,"Cyan said with her eyes on the laptop screen.

"That's great news!so what's the bad news?"Blu asked with his head cocked to the left.

"According to this email,they say that the test is tomorrow,"Cyan replied

"So that's the Bad news?I can pass the test no problem,"Blu said proudly with a smirk on his face.

"While whether you pass or fail we will know tomorrow,"Cyan got up from her sit and walked to the door."see you later"Cyan left the room,leaving Blu alone.

"Maybe i can get something to eat,"Blu thought.

Blu got off his bed and walked towards the exited the room and walked towards the cafeteria.

A few kilometres away,Jewel had gotten her car to the repair shop and is now waiting for a Taxi to get her back to the MH.

Jewel looked at her phone impatiently with each passing minute and with no Taxi in sight.

Jewel's phone rang and she picked it up immediately.

"Hello Jewel,Do you need me to pick you up?"Cyan asked.

"That will be great!I've been waiting for thirty minutes with no Taxi!"Jewel exclaimed.

"Alright I will be coming soon,"Cyan said as she hung up the phone.

Jewel sigh and sat down on a bench.

back at the MH,Blu had reached the Cafeteria,where he saw Luiz.

No wanting to have a reoccurrence have the fight that he had yesterday,Blu joined the long queue of birds waiting to get their food.

"This is going to be long,"Blu sigh.

Back with Jewel,She finally see Cyan's car stopped her car beside Jewel and opened the door for her.

"Hi,sorry to keep you waiting,"Cyan apologised as Jewel got into her car.

"No need to apologise,as least you came to fetch me you could have chosen not to,"Jewel said.

"Yeah you're right,now let's get lunch,"Cyan started the car and drove off.

After a few minutes of driving,Cyan and Newel reached Sofia's Japanese Noodles store.

"We're here,"Cyan annocnued as she stopped the car.

Jewel and Cyan got out of the car and entered the shop and is immediately greeted by Sofia.

"Good morning Jewel," Sofia greeted Jewel with a smile.

"Good morning Sofia,"Jewel greeted her back.

"Since when did you guys know each other?"Cyan asked.

" Since yesterday and your name is,"Sofia replied at the same time asking Cyan for her name.

"My name is Cyan," Cyan replied.

"While let me bring you to your seat," Sofia guided Jewel and Cyan to their seat.

Jewel and Cyan sat down and started looking through the menu.

"Order as much as you want,today I'm treating both of you," Sofia said.

"No,no we can't do that,"Jewel rejected the offer but Sofia had her mind set.

"You save my life yesterday,so the most I could do is treat you to a meal,"Sofia explained.

"Yeah she safe your life but I just met you,"Cyan said.

"It's okay,I'm treating both of you and that's final,end of discussion,"Sofia smiled and left Jewel and Cyan alone to decide their order.

"What a nice person,"Cyan said while she looked at Sofia who is busy cleaning the table.

"Yeah,"Jewel agreed happily.

"So what do you want to eat?"Jewel asked.

"The usual,"Cyan replied.

While Jewel browse through the menu,Cyan is busy observing her surrounding, when she saw Nico and Pedro entering the shop.

"Hey Jewel,isn't that professor Nico and Professor Pedro,"Cyan said while she pointed at them.

Jewel turn her head to the direction that Cyan is pointing at and saw Nico and Pedro.

"Wait here,I'm going goings to say hi to them,"Jewel said as she got off her seat and walk towards Nico and Pedro.

"Professor Nico,Professor Pedro!"Jewel called out.

"Hello Dr Jewel,"Nico and Pedro greeted.

"So why are you here?"Nico asked not realising that it is a stupid question.

"I'm here to skydive," Jewel replied sarcastically.

"What?" Nico exclaimed not realising that Jewel was being Sarcastic.

"She was being Sarcastic,we are at a restaurant of course she us here to eat,what else could she be here for," Pedro explained.

"I know that,I was just playing around," Nico chuckled.

The three friends laughed as Jewel guided them to her table.

"Hey you are Mrs...," Nico said as he looked at Cyan while he tried to remember her name.

"Cyan," Cyan said as she stood up to offer a wing shake.

"Hello Mrs Cyan," Nico greeted her as he accepted her wing shake.

"Have a seat," Cyan said as she gestured for them to have a seat.

"Thanks," Nico and Pedro thanked her simultaneously before they sat down.

"Are you ready to order?" Sofia asked.

"Give us a few more minutes," Jewel replied.

"Take you time," Sofia said as she walked off to serve the other customers.

"Dr Jewel,what happened to your head?you didn't have that bandage there yesterday,"Pedro asked with his wing pointed at Jewel's bandage.

"I got in involved in a car chase and crash,"Jewel explained.

"while I'm just glad that you're fine,'Nico said.

"Thanks for your concern,"Jewel said when she saw two black hawks entering the shop.

"We are looking for Sofia!"One of the black hawk shouted which got the attention of everyone.

"There's me,"Sofia said as she approached the two black hawks slowly.

"So you're that bird who killed two of friends yesterday,"One of the black hawk said which shock Sofia.

"How..how did you know?"Sofia asked stuttering while she back away in fear.

After hearing what the black hawks said,Jewel stood up and walked to Sofia.

"It wasn't it was me,"Jewel said as she pushed Sofia behind her.

"Jewel what are you doing,"Sofia whispered.

"You two are coming with us,"The black hawk said as they walked closer to them.

"I don't think so,"Jewel replied with a smirk.

"You're a girl and like a girls,you are no match for us,so i suggest you come with us and no one gets hurt.

"And I suggest you leave now if you don't want to get hurt,'"Jewel said.

Cyan,Nico and Pedro sat on their seat watching what is happening.

"Those two Black hawks better leave if they know what is good for them,"Cyan said.

"There's no way Dr Jewel can take them up,"Pedro whispered.

"Don't look down on her,she might be kind  
but once you get her angry you are dead,"Cyan replied.

"And why is that so?"Pedro asked.

"She's a black belt in both Karate and ninjitsu,"Cyan replied.

"Oh I'm so scared,"The black hawk said sarcastically.

"Now you're coming with me,"The black hawk said as he placed his wings on Jewel shoulders.

"Get your wings off me,"Jewel demanded as she starred at him straight in the eyes.

"Oh yeah,if not what are you going to do,"Jewel smiled evilly at the black hawk after he said the sentence.

"I'm giving you one last chance to live here unharmed,"Jewel offered but the two black hawks simply laughed in response.

"I warned you,"Jewel a flash,Jewel delivered a swift kick into the Black hawks stomach which cause him to fall down in pain.

"Woah!" Everyone in the restaurant cheered loudly for Jewel after she took down the black hawk.

"You got lucky," The black hawk stood back up as he was join by the other black hawk.

"Boo!" The crowd jeered at the black hawks for playing unfair.

The two black hawks Injored the jeering and started attacking Jewel.

"You fight her,I get the other girl," The black hawks spilt up,with one fighting Jewel and the other one going after Sofia.

"I can't just stand here and watch," Cyan said as she got off her seat and change at the black hawk who was going after Sofia.

"Hey you!"Cyan shouted as she pushed the Black hawk away from Sofia.

"Why you!"The black hawk exclaimed as he turned his attention to Cyan.

Jewel and the black hawk is now engaged in a fist fight,with both side delivering different types of fighting techniques at each other.

"WOAH!" The crowd cheered loudly after Jewel suceesfully delivered a punched in the black hawks face.

The black hawk delivered a side kick but Jewel avoided it by ducking under quickly got back up and delivered a round house kick straight into the side of the blacks hawks face which caused him to lost focus and caused him to fall onto a table,braking the table into he process.

On the other side of the shop,Cyan is fighting a against the other black hawk but sadly Cyan isn't as good as Jewel when it comes to self defense which meant that she haduch more difficulty fighting the black hawk.

The black hawk delivered several quick punches most of which Cyan was able grabbed a bowl of noodles and threw the bowl and the black hawk,burning him with the hot soup.

"Hot!" The black hawk shouted.

Taking this chance,cyan did a front sweep acrooaed the Black hawks talons which caused him to fall down and land with a loud thud.

"Take that!"Cyan shouted as she dust herself off.

" Go beat that Bullies ass!"One of the crowd shouted.

Jewel charged at the black hawk and just a few milliseconds away from hitting him,Jewel jumped up into the air and grabbed the black hawk shoulders with her did a spin in midair which lifted the black hawk off the ground and spun him around before he was slammed back down onto the ground,landing back first.

Jewel spun one more time and made a perfect landing.

"WOoooo!" The crowd cheered loudly as they applauded.

The two black hawks stood back and run out if the shop.

"Thanks guys," Sofia thanked them.

"You're welcome," Jewel and Cyan said simultaneously.

"You safe my life back there, so now I have a reason to treat you to a meal," Sofia said to Cyan.

Back in the MH,after a long 1hour queue,It was finally Blus turn to get his food.

"Finally!" Blu exclaimed as he walked in front of Luiz.

"What food do you want?" Luiz asked as he pointed to the menu that is infornt of him.

Blu look at the Menu,and after awhile decided that he wanted chicken rice,"I want chicken rice."

"1Chicken rice!" Luiz shouted into the kitchen.

After awhile,a chicken walked out of the kitchen with the plate of chicken rice that Blu ordered.

Blu looked at the chicken who had tears in his eyes.

"A...sir are you okay?" Blu asked awkwardly.

"How do you expect me to be okay when I just cooked my own spices," The chicken replied as the awkwardness level increased.

"A...OK," Blu said as he walked away.

"Cannibal," The chicken numbered before he walked back tot he kitchen.

Blu wandered around the cafeteria to look for a seat and after searching for awhile,he finally spotted a empty seat.

Blu sat down and started eating his meal but no long after he was joined by another bird.

"Hey,my name is Mikey," Mikey a yellow scarlet macaw introduced himself.

"Hey," Blu replied,not even bothering to look at him.

"I know all about you Blu," Mikey said which immediately got Blus attention.

"What do you know about me?" Blu asked.

"You're not from here," Mikey said.

"Of course I'm not from here this place is just some sort of make up place that doesn't exist," Blu replied.

"Blu,Blu, this isn't a make up place,this place is real,in fact this place is what earth will be in the future,that's right Blu you are not in an alternate make believe world but you are in the future of must find your friend and remind them of their ture self only then you can save your kids," Mikay said as Blu listened.

"Who are you and how do you know so much?" Blu asked.

"You will see me again when you get some of your friends back to their true self and then  
I will answer your question," With that,Mikey walked away leaving Blu alone.

"Must ba a lunatic,"Blu said before he started eating again.

Back at where the kids are being held,they are still discussing about what they should do,when the door to their cell opened up but instead of Allure,this time it was Spirit who entered.

"A change of face won't make us reveal the location," Bia shouted.

"I'm here to tell you that the boss have divided that your four days have been cut short to just 2 and a half day before we start hunting you friends and parents down."

"Oh yeah tell your boss that he can forget about it," Carla shouted when another figure appeared behind Spirit.

"Why not you tell me personally," The 'boss' said as he entered the cell.

"Who are you?" Tiago asked.

"My name is Valta,"Valta introduced as he gestured for spirit to leave the cell.

"We are never going to give you the location of the rocks!"Bia barked loudly.

"We will see about that," Valta saida he threw a small red bell on the ground.

"When you're ready to talk press the red button anytime between now and two days later," Valta said as made his leave,leaving the three kids staring at the red bell.

"No one touches that thing," Bia ordered.

(Ho wis the story so far tell me in the reviews)


	10. The test

(Time lapsed,one day later)

In Blu's room,Jewel,Rafael,Cyan and a few other birds have gathered there to give Blu the test.

"Alright Mr Gunderson,me and board of directors will be giving you some test and if we decide that you mental state has improved,you will be free to go,"One of the members of the board of directors said.

"Mr Kendrick,thank you for giving Blu this chance," Jewel thanked with her wing extended out as away to offer a wing shake.

"My pleasure,"Mr Kendrick said as he accepted Jewel's wingshake.

"Alright Mr Gunderson,me and my directors will leave you alone with the three of them to have a talk before we start the test,"With that,Mr Kendrick and the rest walked out if the room to give Blu time to talk to Jewel,Cyan and Rafael.

"Alright Blu this is your only chance,you screw this up and it's another year here for you," Jewel warned as he gave Blu a pat on his shoulders.

"Don't worry,I will pass this test no matter what it takes," Blu reassured.

"You can do it Blu,I believe in you," Cyan encouraged.

"Go for it!"Rafael encouraged with his wing extended out and clenched into a saw this and clenched his wing into a fist and gave Rafael a fist bump.

"If you ready Blu,I will get them in,"Jewel said,as she waited for Blu to reply,Blu got off his bed and walked next to Jewel.

"I'm ready,"Blu reply.

"While good luck,"Jewel and Blu exchanged wingshakes before Jewel left the room to get Mr Kendrick and the rest of the directors.

As they waited for Jewel to return,all three of them felt that there is butterfly in their stomach as they are all nervous as to how Blu will fare in the test.

when Blu heard the footstep of Jewel and the board of directors approaching,he took a deep breath and waited for the door to open.

The door soon opened and Jewel and the rest entered the room."Hello Mr Gunderson,we wish you the best of luck for the test,"Mr Kendrick said.

"Thanks,"Blu replied.

"Alright we may begin,the first test is a simple identity test,we will be asking you a series of questions about yourself and some other things and if you mange to answer most of them,you pass,"Mr Kendrick explained the first test to Blu who is nodding his head to show that he understood what he must do.

"what is your full name?"Mr Kendrick asked.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson,"Blu replied as Mr Kendrick nodded his head and wrote down something on the piece of paper that is in his wings.

"When is your birthday?"Mr Kendrick asked.

"19 April 1996,"Blu replied,once again Mr Kendrick wrote down things on his paper.

Cyan,Jewel and Rafael watch from the side all feeling quite confident that Blu will pass the first round.

"How old are you?"Mr Kendrick asked.

"19,"Blu replied.

"Good,so far you're doing very well,"Me Kendrick praised Blu as he handed the paper that he was writing on to one of his assistant who afterwards handed him another sheet of paper.

"What is the name of your parents?"Mr Kendrick asked which caught Blu off guard.

"A...I...,"Blu replied stuttering as he tried to remember his parents name but nothing comes to his mind.

"I don't know,"Blu replied as he looked down at his talons.

"Your parents names are Will Gunderson and Mary Gunderson,"Mr Kendrick said as Jewel,Cyan and Rafael confidence dropped.

"He only failed one so far,that's still a chance he will pass,"Cyan whispered to Jewel,"I hope."Jewel replied.

"What is the name of the college that you went to?"Mr Kendrick asked.

"A...,"Blu started to sweat as he looked around the room nervously.

"Come on Blu,"Jewel mumbled.

"I don't know,"Blu replied as Jewel closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

"You went to Evergreen College,"Mr Kendrick said.

"When is the birthdays of your parents?"Mr Kendrick asked,once again Blu knew he was in deep trouble.

Without even trying,Blu shook his head and said,"I don't know."

"Your mothers birthday is on 10 June and your fathers birthday is on 12 December,"Mr Kendrick told Blu.

"Alright that's the end of the first test and I'm sorry Mr Gunderson you didn't pass it,"Mr Kendrick informed much to Blu's surprise.

"What why?You asked me six question and I got three correct,"Blu protested.

"Mr Gunderson if you were born on the year 1996 you will be few thousand years old by now,"Mr Kendrick said which shock Blu.

"What?this alternate reality must be set in the future,there is no way earth will become like this is the future,"Blu debunked the theory that this was the future of earth.

"But don't worry that is still more test to come,"With that,Mr Kendrick and his assistance left the room leaving Blu,Jewel,Cyan and Rafael alone for them to have a chance to talk.

"Sorry guys,I don't know what happened,"Blu apologised.

"Don't worry Blu,there's still plenty of chances for you to pass the test,"Jewel said to encourage Blu.

"Yah, you right,I will not let you guys down,"Blu said with determination.

"That's the spirit!"Cyan exclaimed with her wing clenched.

"Now go and eat up,you will need the energy,"Rafael said as the three of them left the room,leaving Blu alone.

"Ahh!I messed up!"Blu exclaimed,clearly he was disappointed in himself.

After Blu was done letting all his frustration out,he proceed to the cafeteria to get his food.

When Blu reached the cafeteria,it was crowded as usual.

Blu let out a sigh before he went to join the long stood at the back of the queue and waited for his turn.

A few minutes later,Blu saw a female yellow scarlet macaw walking away from the queue with a tray filled with plates of food,Blu salivated as he looked at the food and heard his stomach growling.

Blu get his eyes off the food and closed them to relax while he waited but he relaxing moment was disturbed when a loud thud followed by the sound of plates being smashed echoed through the whole Cafeteria.

Blu turned his head to the direction of where the sound came from and saw that the same yellow Macaw had fallen down and food that on her tray is now all over the floor.

Instead of offering her any help,everyone in the Cafeteria started laughing and pointing at watched as tears started to fill her eyes.

Two male toucan walked towards the Scarlet Macaw which made Blu thought that they were going to help her but he is very wrong.

One of the Toucan extended his wing out to offer his the Scarlet Macaw saw that she took her wing from her side and grabbed the Toucan's Toucan pulled the Yellow Scarlet Macaw up but before she had fully stood up,the Toucan let go of the Scarlet Macaw causing her to fall back down.

After seeing what had happened, The two Toucan including the rest of the birds in the Cafeteria burst out laughing.

"You really think I was going to help you?" The Toucan asked sarcastically as he spit at the Scarlet Macaw.

"What a moron!" The other Toucan mocked which cause the Scarlet Macaw to start sobbing.

"Those bustard," Blu thought as anger consumed him.

At the same time,Mr Kendrick and his board of directors entered the Cafeteria,when they saw what happened,one of the directors was about to rush over to help her but Mr Kendrick stopped him when he saw Blu approaching the Scarlet Macaw."Let's see what he does,"Mr Kendrick said to him.

"Hey back off!"Blu shouted as he pushed the two Toucans away from the Scarlet Macaw.

"This is none of your business,you busy body," The Toucan said in an intiminating manner.

"I'm not going to stand that and watch you bully someone," Blu shouted.

"You're asking for beating aren't you," The Toucan said as he clenched his wings.

"Seriously,is violence the only thing you know?"Blu said which further angered the Toucan.

"Bullying a girl and you guys call youself guys?what kind of men bully's a girl? You guys are not men but a coward,you guys are cowards for picking on a girl,you guys are cowards for threatening others with violence,you guys are nothing but cowards!" Blu exclaimed as the whole Cafeteria turned Kendrick and his assistance watched as they listened to what Blu is saying.

"Why you!" The Toucan shouted as he extended his wings out and clenched them into fist and held it in front of Blus face,but Blu showed no sign of fear and stood his ground.

"You want to punch me right?go ahead punch me I will not stop you,do it!Isn't violence the only thing you cowards knows!"Blu Toucan hesitated for awhile and eventually placed his wing back to his side.

"Let me ask you one thing,if you had a sister,would you like it if someone bullied her like this,would you like it?"Blu asked with a softer voice.

"No," The Toucan replied and surprising there was some tears forming in his eyes.

"Then why would you do it to her,birds like you is what is making her family worry for while she is here,out yourself in her shoes,would you want your family to be so worry about you when you're here?" Blu asked as Mr Kendrick and his directors watched in amazement.

"Those are some words a mentally ill person will never be able to say and his courage is amazing," Mr Kendrick said.

"I think we see enough,we will cut short his test and give one last test before we went him go," Mr Kendrick told his assistances.

"No I will not want to worry my family," The Toucan replied as he looked down at his talons with tears flowing out from his eyes.

"Good,don't you have something to tell her?"Blu asked as he gestured at the Scarlet Macaw.

"We're sorry," The two Toucan apologised before they walked away.

After the two Toucan left,everyone in the Cafeteria clapped for Blu including MR Kendrick.

"Let's go," With that,Mr Kendrick and the rest of the directors left the Cafeteria.

"Are you alright?"Blu asked the Scarlet Macaw

"I'm fine,"The Scarlet Macaw replied.

"May I know your name?"The Scarlet Macaw asked.

" My name is Blu and what us yours?"Blu asked as he walked the Scarlet Macaw to a seat.

"My name is Scarlet," Scarlet replied.

"Nice to meet," Blu greeted.

Back at Blus room,Jewel,Cyan,Rafael,Mr Kendrick and the rest of the directors have already returned.

"Dr Jewel,I'm very impressed by Blu and the speed of his recovery," Mr Kendrick said which shocked all three of them.

"Why would you be impressed?he failed the test," Jewel asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Me and my directors saw him display an act of kindness, bravery and a huge sense of justice," Mr Kendrick replied.

"What happened?"Cyan asked.

"Just now at the Cafeteria,a scarlet Macaw was being bullied by two Toucans,Blu stood up for her and stood his ground even after being threatened by talked sense into them and got them in tears,that is something a mentally Ill Person will never be able to do," Mr Kendrick replied which put a smile on Jewel's,Cyan's and Rafael's face as they are all happy to hear what Blu did.

"And Because if that,me and my directors have decided to cut short Blus test and give him one last test,if he pass this he will be free to go,"Mr Kendrick informed which got Jewel very excited.

The door to the room opened and soon Blu entered,to see Jewel smiling at him happily.

"I'm ready for my test," Blu announced.

"Mr Gunderson,we are truly impressed by what you did in the Cafeteria and because if that we have decided to cut short your test and if you pass this final test you will be free to go," Mr Kendrick told Blu whose eyes widened in excitement.

"OMG,Thank you!" Blu exclaimed as he grabbed Mr Kendricks wing and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright calm down,the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can go,if you pass,"Blu told a deep breath to calm himself down as he waited for his test.

" For your last test,we will be testing out you emotions, we will be showing you a series of clips and you have to tell us what is the main emotion that clip is supposed to make you feel,"Me Kendrick told Blu who had a smirk on his face after hearing how easy his last test is.

Mr Kendrick took out his laptop and started playing the first watched the video attentively and when the video ended,Blu immediately said out the answer, "Anxiety and suspense."

"Good you're right,Mr Kendrick said as Jewel applauded for Blu.

Mr Kendrick played the next video and once again Blu got the answer same thing happened for the next four videos that Mr Kendrick show him.

" You're doing very well,time for your last video, Mr Kendrick parised Blu before he played the last video.

When Mr Kendrick clicked the play button,the laptop started to lag before the screen started to flicker, "Hang on we have some technical bug."

Then the flickering stopped,an a video started to play with three blue birds inside of it."Blu immediately recognised that the three bird are Carla,Bia and Tiago.

"Kids!" Blu exclaimed.

Two birds started appraoching Carla,Bia and Tiago,Blu watched halplessly as the two birds took out two whips and started hitting the three of them.

Blu anger filled up as he heard the steam of pain from his kids."No you Mother f***er,how dare you leave my lids alone!"Blu shouted in anger.

"Blu calm down," Jewel said as she tried to calm him down.

"Calm down?those are your kids Jewel and you're asking me to calm down when they are getting beaten up?" Blu shouted.

"Blu breath," Rafael said as Blu took deep breath and started to calm down.

Blu turned his attention to Mr Kendrick and immediately he knew he was in trouble, "I'm sorry Mr Kendrick,seeing innocent kids getting beaten up must have upsetted me so much that I started talking rubbish."

"It's okay Mr Gunderson that wasn't meant to be the video at all,but we seen enough today,we will get discussed about it and get back to you tomorrow," With that,Mr Kendrick and the other directors left the room.

"What happened Blu?" Cyan asked with concerned look on her face.

"Like I said,I got to angry," Blu lied.

"So I take that I will be here for another year," Blu said.

"I won't be so sure about that,the way you reacted isn't the wrost I've seen and research have shown that went we are angered to a certain extend, our brain shuts off and we will have obsoletely no control of what we say or do until we calm down," Jewel told Blu to reassure him that everything will be fine.

Outside the room,Scarlet has been secretly spying on them,after she heard what Jewel said,she walked off towards the toliet but instead of entering the girls toliet,she went into the boys toilet.

When she entered she was greeted by Mikey and the two Toucans that was bullying her.

"How is it?" Mikey asked.

"Everything was going according to plan but they must have hacked into the laptop and played something that upsetted Blu which caused him to react to angrily," Scarlet reply.

"But according to his doctor,Dr jewel,everything should be fine," Scarlet said.

"Let's hope but now we have to go," With that,the four exited the toilet and went off in different directions.

(10 chapters in,didn't think could reached so far lol :)

(tell me what you think of the atory so far in the review,reviews will be greatly appreciated thanks and bye for now)


	11. Freedom

(Stay to the end to see the theme song that I've been working on for the film and also a quick round up of the number of time each characters name appeared so far,now enjoy chapter 11)

Soon Night falls,the weather in the city started to change dramatically, snow clouds covered the night skies and soon it started to snow,which means that the temperature started to drop rapidly.

At Sofia's Noodle Stall, Sofia had just finished work and is about to leave her shop when she realised it was already snowing.

"That's odd,the forecast said it will only snow tomorrow," Sofia thought as she starred out of the window.

"I've to leave before the snow storms comes,"Sofia left the shop without any jacket to block her from the weather and immediately felt cold.

" ittttsss fuuunnny hhooww muuuccch ttthe wwweeatherr caannn chhhannnge,"Sofia said while she shivered.

Sofia covered her body with her wings and started walking back to her her luck soon run out as the snow storm started.

The wind grew stronger and the snow started coming down more and more together making the visibility drop dramatically. The stronger wind meant that the temperature had almost drop to below 1°.

Sofia fought the cold and the wind and pushed on.

"20 more minutes," Sofia thought as she felt that she is starting to lose feeling from her knew immediately that she was starting suffer from frost bite.

Sofia felt her body shutting down due to the cold,she soon gave up and fell down onto the sidewalk that is almost completely covered in snow.

Sofia curled herself into a ball and tried to keep herself as warm as possible."Seriously this is the way I'm going to die,I should have just stayed in the stall,"Sofia thought as she felt the snow covering her up.

"No,it's to lame to die like this," Sofia motivated herself and stood back up,she turned around and started walking back to her shop.

She could hardly feel her talons,but against all odds she made it back into her shop.

Sofia collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion the moment she entered her looked down at her talons which had turned slightly darker due to frost bite.

"Oh my I can't believe I survive that," Sofia let out a sigh as she crawled to the kitchen and got a cup of hot water.

She drank the water before she pour them onto her she felt the warmth of the water touching her talons,she let out a relief sigh.

Sofia took out her phone and played a song to calm herself placed her wings behind her head as she laid down on a seat.

Sofia closed her eyes but when she was about to sleep,her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sofia said as she sat back up.

"Hello Sofia,it's Jewel," Jewel greeted back.

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"You're in your shop right,do you need me to bring you home?" Jewel asked.

"Yes that will be great!" Sofia exclaimed happily.

"Where are you now?" Sofia asked.

"I'm outside your shop," Jewel replied.

"Alright," Sofia said as she hung up the phone and left the shop.

Sofia immediately spotted Jewel inside a Black and sliver Lamborghini.

Jewel opened the door and allowed Sofia to enter.

"How are you doing?" Jewel asked as she started to drive.

"I'm good, except for the fact that I nearly froze to death just now,you should came earlier," Sofia joked.

"Sorry for being late,I had work to do," Jewel explained.

"I was joking about the coming late part," Sofia chuckled.

"So I thought your car was at the repair shop?" Sofia asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"This is my second car," Jewel explained which amazed Sofia.

"Wow,you have two expensive cars,while since you're rich you can buy as many cars as you want," Sofia said.

"I don't use my money to buy cars,this cars left for me by my father after he passed away,I believe in using my money for much more meaningful things," Jewel explained as Sofia nodded her head in agreement.

"So how is Blu doing?"Sofia asked.

"His doing fine and he might have a chance of getting release tomorrow," Jewel said which excited Sofia.

"Really that's great news!" Sofia shouted excitedly as Jewel stared at her awkwardly.

"Why are you so excited?"Jewel asked.

"While Maybe I...," Sofia tried to say the reason but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Maybe you what?" Jewel asked with her head cocked to the left.

"Maybe I...like him," Sofia admired with her cheeks red.

"While that's great news,cause I can tell that Blu likes you too,"Jewel said as she turned to face Sofia,which alerted Sofia as jewel to be focusing in the road.

"What are you doing you're supposed to be,"Sofia stopped mid sentence as she realised that they had already reached her house.

"We are here already?that was fast," Sofia said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yap time pass very fast,"Jewel agreed as she switched off the engine.

" See you soon,"Jewel waved goodbye to Sofia as Sofia left the car and run into her house.

At the MH,Blu lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling,the images of Carla,Bia and Tiago getting beat up keeps replying in his mind.

Blu wasn't sure if his kids are really being torture or was it just a fake thought keeps passing through Blu's mind and no matter how hard he tired to find a answer for it he couldn't and that question is Who are those bird that took his kids and sent them here and what plans do those bird and why does it involved their kids.

Blu hunts for answer only lead to more questions forming up in his mind,but his thoughts were disturbed when the door to his room opened.

Blu sat up on his bed and saw a bird wearing a cape walking in before it closed the door.

"Who are you," Blu asked in stern voice.

"That doesn't matter,I'm here to warn you," The bird said.

"Warn me of what?" Blu asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Someone is trying to prevent you from passing the test,that someone caused the video malfunction earlier today and I'm sure whoever it is will try again tomorrow,so no matter what you see,hear of feel tomorrow you have to keep emotion contained,"The bird warned and before Blu had any time to say something,the bird left the room.

Blu sat on his bed still confused by what had happened."Wired,"Blu thought.

Back at the cell where the three kids are kept,they sat on the ground,their body badly bruised after they got beaten.

"The pain you felt today is only a fraction of what I can do," Valta said as he walked around the kids.

"You can beat us up all you want,we will never tell you where the stones are,"Bia barked loudly.

"That was not my main intention for beating you up,I have other reasons," Valta explained before he made his leave.

The next day,the snow storm had ended and had left the whole city covered in snow,At the MH,it was time for Mr Kendrick to announce the result of Blu's test.

"I'm so nervous,I can hardly think straight," Blu said as he took deep breath to calm himself down.

"Calm down Blu,it will all be over soon,"Jewel said as she passed Blu a drink.

"Alright Blu this is the moment of truth,Mr Kendrick is about to come and he will tell your results,"Cyan said.

Out of nowhere,the images of Bia getting beated up appeared in his mind and not only that he could also hear Bia's screaming in the warning that he was given yesterday,Blu block the images and sound from his brain and calm himself down." If I want to end their suffering I have to get out if here,"Blu told himself.

The door to Blu's Room opened and Mr Kendrick entered.

"Good morning,"Mr Kendrick greeted as he sat down on the chair.

"Good morning,"Blu greeted back.

Mr Kendrick took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Whatever is written on this paper decides your fate,After a few years of treatment from our experience doctors and the effort to improved their own mental condition put in by the patient and after a series of test me and the board of the directors have decided that the patient,Mr Gunderson, Mental condition had improved and therefore he is released,"Blu jumped up happily after he heard that he had been released.

" Yes!"Blu cheered happily as he run over and gave Cyan,Rafael and Jewel a hug.

"Thank you Mr Kendrick," Blu thanked as he exchange talons shake with Mr Kendrick.

"My pleasure," Mr Kendrick said with a smile.

A party music started to play and as Jewel,Rafael and Cyan,Blu and even Mr Kendrick celebrated Blu's released,outside the room,Scarlet had been eve dropping oon them she heard that Blu had been released a smile appeared on her face.

"Good job Blu," Scarlet mumbled before she made her way to the boys toilet again.

"How is it?" Mikey asked.

"It when according to plan,his been release and now we wait before we initiate part 2 of our plan," Scarlet informed.

After they were done partying,Blu,Jewel,Cyan,Rafael and Mr Kendrick went down to the first floor reception.

"Alright the last thing I need is all of you to sign this form,"Mr Kendrick informed as he passed them a form.

Rafael,Cyan,Jewel and Blu sign the form after reading it and handed it back to Mr Kendrick.

"That's it Blu,you're free to go,"Mr Kendrick said as he left,leaving Blu with Cyan,Jewel and Rafael.

"Thanks guys for taking care of me for the pass few years,"Blu thanksed as he gave each of them a hug.

" I'm gonna miss you guys,"Blu said with tears in his eyes.

"We're gonna miss you too,"Jewel said.

"Here take this jacket,it is cold outside," Cyan said as she passed Blu a jacket.

"Thanks," Blu thanked before he took a deep breath and walked towards the exit.

"That's our boy," Rafael said.

Blu walked out of the Mh and the excat moment her walked out,he fell down as he wasn't prepared for the snow.

Cyan,Rafael and Jewel laughed as they watched

Blu got back before he started walking again.

When Blu got passed the security check,he was officially free."I'm free!"Blu shouted which attracted stares from the very same mother and son that saw him and Jewel in the car.

"Mom is that weirdo from the car,"The son said.

"Shsss lets go,"The mother said as he gave the son a slight push.

When Blu heard his stomach growling,he knew that there is only one place he would go to eat at.

After a few minutes of walking,Blu reached Sofia's entered the shop and was immediately greeted by Sofia.

"Hey Blu,"Sofia greeted.

"Hey Sofia,"Blu greeted back as both of them exchanged talons shake

"So I take it that you have been released,"Sofia asked as she guided Blu to his seat.

"Yap,"Blu replied.

"That's great so what do you want to eat?"Sofia asked.

"Anything will do,"Blu replied.

Sofia left to get Blu his food,while Blu sat there and closed his eyes to relax.

"Finally,I'm free,"Blu thought as he let out a relaxed sigh.

Blu was about to fall asleep when he smelled the smell of Sofia's noodles.

"Here's your noodles,"Sofia said as she placed a bowl of steaming hot noodles in front of Blu.

"Thanks,"Blu thanked as he picked up the chopstick and got ready to eat.

Sofia left Blu alone to eat as she went to serve the other customers.

"Steaming hot noodles on a cold day,this is just perfect,"Blu thought as he placed his face above the bowl and felt the warm steam warming up his face.

Blu devoured the noodles in last then two minutes and he got ready to leave."Bye Sofia,I'm going to explore the city,"Blu informed.

"Alright,bye,"Sofia said us she waved goodbye.

Blu walked out of the shop and was immediately greeted by the cold.

"Reminds me about Minnesota,"Blu thought.

Blu started walking down the street of the city as he took in the sight and sound of the city."Wow this city beautiful!"

Blu continued to walk down the street until he reached a park."Tiny Moose Park,what a weird name,"Blu thought.

Blu walked into the park and immediately found out why it was called Tiny Moose Park,Blu saw some tiny Moose around the height of his waist running around the park and some others are being fed by the visitors.

"Aw they are so cute!"Blu exclaimed as he walked over to one which was just lying down on the ground.

"Hi there little guy,isn't the ground very cold?"Blu asked not knowing if the Moose understands him or not.

The Moose shook its head before it closed its eye and slept.

Blu continued to walk around the park as he enjoyed the peaceful environment that he is in.

"This place is actually not bad,I could try and win Jewel over again and start a new family with her here,"Blu thought.

"No,No this wouldn't do I still have save my kids,"Blu reminded himself as he gave himself a slap for even having that kind of thoughts.

"This place may be nice but it isn't real,"Blu thoughts were disturbed when he was hit by a snow ball.

Blu turned his head to the direction where the snowball came from and saw two very familiar faces,Alice and Chole,the two birds that kept throwing snowballs at him when he was in Minnesota.

"Hey watch where you're throwing,"Blu shouted.

"Calm down Bro,it's just a joke,"Chole said.

"Yeah,"Alice agreed as she and Chole gave each other a hi-five.

Blu was about to just walk away when another idea came into his formed two snowballs and threw it at Alice and Chole,as Alice and Chole was to busy laughing,they did not see the snowball coming and they both were hit straight into the face.

"Bulls-eyes!"Blu exclaimed as he laughed and walked away.

Here is the number of time each character name had appeared in the story.

Blu(557)

Jewel(393)

Cyan(200)

Sofia(143)

Rafael(78)

Bia(36)

Nico(33)

Pedro(24)

Tiago(16)

Carla(15)

As expected Blu is leading by a lot and I will do another one in five chapters time.

And here is the unfinished theme song for the film the song is called heartbeat

Verse 1

Morning comes,we been through the night together

I can't imagine a night without you

Right now you are standing across the street

so close but yet so far

I'm wishing that I could just reach out and touch you

But you're no longer the person I knew

Chorus

Your heartbeat fast to the rhytem of the song

Your heartbeat fast to the sound of his drums

Your heartbeat fast to the sound of my voice

Your heartbeat fastttt...

Your heartbeat fastttt...

Your heartbeat fast at the sight of me

Verse 2

It's hard to imagine after all we been thought together

It could all be gone in a flash

Right now I'm alone in an unknown world,feeling frightened

I just wish you are right here by my side

But you are no longer the person I knew

Chorus 2

My heartbeat fast when I'm starring at you

My heartbeat fast when you're standing next to me

My heartbeat fast when I got you and Me

My heartbeat fast...

My heartbeat fast...

My heart beat fast when you are next to me

Bridge

There you are standing behind the glass door,

I am trying to reach you but I can't

Each and every second without you drives me

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazyyyyy!

Chorus

My heartbeats fast when I'm with you

Your hearbeats fast when you're with me

Our heartbeats fast when we are together

Cause this bond ain't gonna breakkkkkkkkk!

My heart beat fast when I'm standing right here

Your heartbeats fast to the sound of my voice

Our hearbeats fast when we are together

Our heartbeats fast when our beak touched

Our heartbeats fast when the rhytem goes slow

Our heartbeats goes on forever as long as we're together...

(Heartbeat),(Heartbeat),(Heartbeat),(heartbea),(heartbeat)...

Final Chorus

My heartbeat slow when I see you lying there

Your heartbeat slow when I'm no longer here

Our heartbeat slow when we are no longer together

My heartbeat stopped when you are gone...


	12. a normal day

When night came,Blu realized that he had a problem and that is he had not place to stay at.

"Oh no what do I do now?" Blu thought as he sat down on a bench.

If he had money he could have went to a hotel but he doesn't even have a single cent on him.

"This is so frustrating!" Blu exclaimed as he looked around his surrounding for somewhere he could stay in.

When Blu spotted a giant tree acrossed the road,an idea struck him,"I will just live in the tree like I always do."

Blu took flight and flew over to the entrance of the hollow,he peeked his head into it and saw that a family of squirrels had already made that place their home.

Blu flew back down and landed on his talons as he started walking.

"Where could I go?" Blu thought as he got increasingly frustrated and that is when he relized that Sofia's house is just right acrossed the street.

"Maybe I could stay at Sofia house," Blu thought but he was hesitant about it.

"Would she reject me?" Blu thought but he knew that if he wanted a place to sleep at for the night,he had to out all his doubts aside and just do it.

Blu took a deep breath and walked to Sofia's lifted his talons up and knocked the door.

Blu waited nervously as he waited for her to open the a while,Blu heard footsteps walking towards the door and not long after the door opened.

"Hey Blu," Sofia greeted Blu with a surprise looked on her face.

"Hey," Blu greeted back.

"So why are you here so late at night?" Sofia asked as Blu smiled nervously at her.

"I just want to ask you if you would," Blu struggled to finish the sentence as he was not sure how Sofia would react.

"OMG is he going to ask me out for a date?"Sofia thought happily as she waited for Blu to finish his sentence.

Blu took a deep breath before he continued," If you would take me in."

Sofia got shock as she was so certain that Blu was going to ask her out but she regain herself quickly and replied,"Sure,I would love some company."

"Great,thanks,"Blu said as he made his way into the house and was immediately greeted by the hot air inside.

"Wow,it's so warm in here!"Blu exclaimed.

"Yap,I'm using air heater to keep this place toasty and warm,"Sofia said as she sat down on her couch.

Blu looked around her living room before he decided to sit down next to Sofia and watch TV with her.

"So what show are you watching?"Blu asked.

"This show is called Wipe down,"Sofia replied as Blu nodes his head.

" What is it about?"Blu asked.

"It's a game show where contestants compete against each other to pass a obstacle course in the shortest amount of time," Sofia replied.

After that,the two sat on the couch and watched the and Blu luaghed loudly whenever something funny happened

The show soon ended and it was time for Blu and Sofia to go to sleep,"Alright Blu,your room is upstairs,"Sofia said as she guided u to his room which is located on the second floor.

"My room is over there,if you need me you can always call me," Sofia said.

"OK thanks,"Blu said and with that,Sofia left and went back to her room.

Blu closed the door and immediately went to his bed.

"OMG this bed is so soft and Comfortable!" Blu exclaimed with his eyes closed,he was about to fall asleep when he heard the window in his room opening by itself.

"That's odd," Blu thought as he went over to the window to examine it.

"It can be wind," Blu debunked as he stick his head out if the window and started looking his not able to find a possible cause for the window to open by itself,he got his head back into the room and closed the window.

Blu turned around and got a shook of his life,there standing at the other side of his room,is a figure wearing a hood that covers it's head.

Blu immediately remembered the birds as the bird that gave him the warning the night before.

"It's you again," Blu said with his eyes narrowed at the bird

"I'm here to give you another warning,"The bird said with it's wing folded.

"You're getting to confotable with this place,you're starting to take a liking to this place and soon you will forget your true self and your purpose," The bird warned.

"Who are you,how do you know so much!" Blu shouted.

"You will find out soon" With that,the bird flew out of the window in such incredible speed.

Blu stood there in shock at how fast the bird managed to open the window and get out.

Blu laid on his bed and started to think about what the bird warned him soon he felt asleep.

The night passed quick when you're so sound asleep and soon it was morning and Blu was woken not by his alarm clock but by the sound made by a Rooster when the rises.

"Why would there be Rooster calling here,this isn't a farm," Blu thought as he got off his bed and made his way to the window.

Blu looked out of the window and found the source of the Sofia's house lives a chicken family.

"That explains it," Blu mumbled with his eyes half closed.

Blu exited the room and went down to the kitchen where Sofia is at.

"Good morning Sofia," Blu shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Blu," Sofia greeted back as she continued to make breakfast.

"Smells good,what are you making?"Blu asked.

"Fried eggs," Sofia replied as she placed the cooked eggs onto a plate.

"Alright breakfast is ready," Sofia announced.

Sofia and Blu walked to the dining table and sat down.

"Here you go," Sofia said as she placed a plate of eggs in front of Blu before she went to take a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"You want some?" Sofia asked.

"I'm good," Blu replied.

They started to eat their breakfast and halfway through,Sofia decided to ask Blu something.

"Hey Blu,I was wondering if you would like to go out and explore the city with me," Sofia asked as she waited nervously for Blu reply.

"Alright great,I could get to know this place better," Blu replied as Sofia hevaed a sigh of relief.

After breakfast,Sofia and Blu got their Jacket on and exited the warm house and into the cold world outside.

"WO It's colder that yesterday," Blu said.

"Yap," Sofia agreed.

"So where are we going first?"Blu asked

"First we catch a bus to the city,"Sofia replied as they started making their way to the bus stop.

"How long is the bus ride?"Blu asked.

"A few minutes and look the bus is here," Sofia said as she flagged down the bus.

At the MH,Jewel and Cyan was at Jewel's office.

"For some reason,it feels so different when Blu is not here," Cyan said as she let out a sigh.

"I agree,"Jewel said.

"How do you think Blu is doing?"Jewel asked as she leaned back on her chair.

"I'm bet his fine,"Cyan replied.

"While I can find out right now,"Jewel said which make Cyan looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised.

"How?"Cyan asked.

Jewel took out her phone and called Sofia.

" Why did you call her?"Cyan asked with a confused looked on her face.

"Cause Blu is with her,"Jewel replied.

"How did you know?" Cyan asked as she scratched her head.

"Hello?"Sofia said.

"Hello Sofia,"Jewel greeted back.

"Hello Jewel,what can I do for you?" Sofia asked.

"Nothing,I was just wondering if Blu is with you,"Jewel replied.

"Yap he is,if you want to meey us we will be at Central walk,"Sofia said.

"Nope it's OK enjoy your day with him and tell him that me and Cyan said hi," Jewel said.

"Alright bye," Sofia hung up the phone and turned to look at Blu.

"Hey Blu,Cyan and Jewel just called and they said hi," Sofia informed Blu who had fallen asleep.

Sofia decides to let Blu sleep and to just tell him later.

When the bus was about to reach their stop,Sofia woke Blu up,"Wake up Blu."

After hearing Sofia's voice,Blu slowly opened his eyes as he yawned.

"We are here already?"Blu asked.

"Yap," Sofia replied.

Blu and Sofia exited the bus and now finds themselves surround by skyscrapers.

"So this is the city area?"Blu asked.

"Yes,"Sofia said.

Back at the MH,Cyan had left Jewel office and since she has no new patient, she decided to exit the Mh and go for a walk.

Cyan walked along the snow covered streets as she plugged in her headphones before she put them on.

Cyan hummed to the tune of the song that she is listening to as she continued to walk down the street.

Cyan stopped walking and took of her headphones when she walked passed a begger who playing with the looked around and saw that all the birds are just walking passed and pretending that he isn't there.

Cyan thought for a while and decided to help the Men,she took a deep breath and started singing along to the tune that the man is playing.

'I remember tears streaming down your face when I say I will never let you go,and all those shadows almost killed your light I remembered you said don't leave me here alone and all that's daed and gone and passed tonight,"Cyan amazing voice immediately attracted a huge group of people to surround them as they listened to Cyan and the Men.

"Just close your eyes,the sun is going down,you'll be alright,no one can hurt you now,come morning light,you and I'll be safe and sound,"The crowd of people grew bigger and bigger and most people started to give money to the men as Cyan smiled at them.

"Don't you dare look out your window,darling everythings on fire,the war outside our door keeps raging on,hold on to this lullably,Even when Music's gone,"Cyan sang as the crowd started clapping and cheering for them.

"Just close your eyes,the sun is going down,you'll be alright,no one can hurt you now,come morning light,you and I'll be safe and sound,"Cyan finished singing and everyone in the crowd started cheering loudly as they walked forward and gave the man money.

"Alright everyone clapped your wings please!" Cyan shouted and immediately everyone started clapping their wings as the man played the tune.

"Shorty get down!good lord,baby got then opened all over town,strictly biz she don't play around cover much ground got game by the pound,"Cyan sung as a huge smile spread across her face as she listened to everything coming together to form a nice song,like how she had imagined it.

"Getting Paid is a forte,each and everyday true player way,I can't get her outta my mind,I miss her all the time,"Cyan sung as she clap her wings with the rest of the birds present.

"I like the way you work it,no dignity,I got to bag it up,babe,"

"I like the way you work it,no dignity,I got to bag it up,babe,"

"I like the way you work it,no dignity,I got to bag it up,babe,"

"I like the way you work it,no dignity,I got to bag it up,babe,"

"I like the way you work it,no dignity,I got to bag it up,we out!"Cyan finished and the crowd started cheering loudly.

"One more time!"The crowd shouted loudly as some came and donated money.

"Alright I will do one more song,"Cyan said.

" Won't want to be anybody else, you make me in sercue,told me I wasn't good enough but who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the Ruth,I'm sure you got some things you liked to change about yourself, but when it comes to me I won't want to be anybody else ,na na na na na na na na na,I'm no beauty queen,I'm just beautiful me,na na na na na na na na na na na,you got every right to a beauty life,Come On!"Cyan sung as she gesture for the crowd to sing with her for chorus.

"Who says,Who says,you're not perfect,who says you're not worth it,who say's you're the only one that's hurting,trust me that's the price of beauty,who say's not pretty, who say's your ot beautiful,"Cyan smiled at the crowd as they cheered loudly and almost erveyine went forward to donate money.

"Thank you!"Cyan shouted as she waved goodbye to the dispersing crowd.

"Thank you," The begger thank Cyan as ha held some of the cash that he got in his wings and passed it to Cyan.

"We share the money," The begged said as he offered Cyan half of the money.

"No you keep it," Cyan said as she took five one hundred dollar bills and gave it to the bird.

"This is too much,"The begged said in shock.

"Keep it,at least this way I'm using my money for a meaningful thing," Cyan said before she walked off.

Back with Sofia and Blu,they have finished exploring the area and are about to leave.

"Alright so now,we take a taxi to the outskirt of town," Sofia said as she flagged down a Taxi.

Sofia and Blu got in and was greeted by the driver.

"Hello where are you two going?" The driver asked.

"Just bring us to the foot of Swiss mountain," Sofia said.

The driver started driving as Blu looked out of the long after,Blu spotted a familiar and that is Cyan.

"Hey,Blu who are you looking?" Sofia asked.

"That's my counsellor,"Blu said as he pitned at Cyan.

Then out of nowhere,A car stopped beside Cyan and two black figure exited the car and used immense force and push Cyan into the Car.

It all happened so fast the Blu couldn't even react.


	13. Cyan Bio

(This isn't a new chapter but just a quick Bio of Cyan, next chapter is coming tomorrow,)

Cyan

Background information

Feature films: Rio 2

Rio Escape From Alternate Reality

Rio Dawn Of Freedom

Shorts:Rio A Christmas Holiday

Rio The Jem of the Forest

Voice:Selena Gomez

Character Information

Species:Spix's Macaw

Gender:Female

Alias: Aunt (r. by Carla,Bia and Tiago)

Sis(r. by Roberto and Sofia)

Boss(r. by Donny,Carter,Zack and Nate)

Hot Wing(r. by Nico and Pedro)

Little angle(r. by Roberto)

Feisty Moose(r. by Valta)

Traitor(r. By Jewel,Sofia and Blu)

Freedom(r. By The Elder)

Bitch(r. by Big Macaw)

Feather/hair/skin colour:Cyan coloured body

Dark grey beak

Eyes:Turquoise

Friends:Jewel

Blu

Carla

Bia

Tiago

Eduardo

Mimi

Roberto(brother)

Summer

Felipe

Nex

Nico

Pedro

Rafael

Sofia

Erik

Erika

Ray

Donny

Carter

Zack

Nate

Luiz

Linda

Tulio

Scarlet

Mikey

Zane

Bane

Enemies:Max

Nigel

Valta

Zen

Black hawks

king-

queen-

Fate:living

likes:Mangoes,flowers,singing and friends

dislikes:Being left out,seeing other people get hurt

Quote:"Take that!"(From the return of the black hawks)

"I really admire birds like you who spent their time keeping everyone safe at the cost of your own safety,I really admire your bravery"(From Escape From Alternate Reality)

"Let go of my sister!"(From Dawn Of Freedom)

"Roberto Did you just sat you burned down the tribe!"(From Rio 2 Alternate Story)

Cyan made her debut appearance half way through the second film when Roberto traded Jewel for her from beautiful appearance May trick you into believing that she isn't much of a threat but you're dead users her looks to charm her male opponents before she strikes and take them down instantly with her skills that match up to a human Karate under her beauty and feisty attitude,is a big red caring is shown to be a caring and genrous bird in Rio Escape From Alternate Reality where she helped a street beggar earn money by singing with the second film it is also shown that she has a huge sense of justice and fairness when she scolded Roberto for what he done and she also said that she won't be able to live her life happily knowing the another birds freedom had to be traded for her's.

Appearance

Like her name suggest,her feathers are Cyan in colour,her feathers are smooth,silky silky and shiny just like Jewel' wings tips are darker than the rest of her wing and Her tail is slightly lighter than the rest of her is a slight taller than Jewel but is slender like eyes are slightly bigger than Jewel's and they are a mixture of Turquoise and green which gives her eyes the extra eyes lids are dark blue like Jewel's and they also have a purple Jewel,she doesn't have white facial markings but on her chest area,there is a diamond shape made out of red feathers directly on the centre of her eye lashes extend our longer than Jewel's and they curl up has a sense amount of curved feathers on the back of her head and has no feather on her Beak and Talons are extremely sharp and are dark grey.

Personality

Cyan's personality depends on her mood and the person she is dealing most of the time,she is seen to be a kind and gentle bird while at the same time remaining independent and shows Her motherly and caring side when she is taking care of Blu and Jewel children's or whenever she is dealing with her kind and caring side could disappear within seconds if she or the someone she cares for is endangered by other bird' her top grade karate skills,she could take down anyone that comes at her with in seconds.

Skills

. Singing

When Cyan saw a bagger on the street,she helped him by singing along to the tube that he was playing to which immediately attracted a lot of attention.

She sings at the end of the 2nd film at the Samba Club when they were having a party.

.Self defense

She uses self defence whenever she is engaged in a fight and she never back down from a fight.


	14. Trouble

(This is the shortest chapter among all and this chapter is in the poi t of view of Blue, but the next chapter will be back in their person, I apologised for this horrible chapters and I promise the next chapter will be longer and better)

It all happened so fast that I couldn't even react,when I finally regain my composure,the car was already almost out of sight.

"After that Car!"I shouted to the Taxi driver.

I looked out of the front windshield anxiously as I watched the distance between us and the car becoming shorter and shorter.

Just when I thought that we were going to be able to catch up with the car,the taxi stopped.

"Why did we stopped!"I exclaimed.

"The lights red,"The Taxi driver replied.

I smack my wing on my forehead in disbelief before I shouted,"There is no red light in a car chase!"

Soon the light turned green,but it was too late the car was already gone.

"Stop the Car!"I shouted.

The taxi came to a screeching halt and after the taxi stopped,I got out of the car to have a better view of the area.

"Urg!They are gone!"I exclaimed with me wing clenched as Sofia came to my side.

"Don't worry Blu,I already called the police they are now on a look out for the vehicle,"She said as she placed her wings on my shoulders as away to comfort me.

"Thanks Sofia,"I said as I smiled at her.

"One thing that I don't understand is why would the Black hawks take her,"I said as I sat down on a bench which Sofia followed.

"She may have offended them,"She replied as I looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised.

"What makes you say that?"I asked.

"Two days ago,at my shop,Two black hawks came and tried to capture me and Jewel and if it wasn't for Cyan the Black hawk would have captured me,so I think that are kidnapping Cyan so they could torture her for interfering with their plans,"She explained as I nodded my head but then One thought crossed my mind,if they went after Cyan,they will surely go after,Jewel and Sofia.

"We need to warn Dr Jewel!"I exclaimed with agency in my voice.

"I wouldn't be so worried about her,she can very well take care of herself,"She said,she may be right,cause I'm sure the Jewel in this reality could still kick butt like how she do Back in the real world but I'm not taking any chances.

"It's better to warn her first,"I said when I heard Sofia's phone ring.

She picked up the phone and said,"Hello?"

After a short conversation,she ended the call by saying,"Ok sure I will be right back."

"Where are you going?"I asked.

"I need to get back to the shop,Something cope up,"She replied.

"Alright go ahead,I will go find Dr Jewel,"Those words came our of my mouth instantly and I didn't even realise the danger of letting Sofia go back on her own until later went it was already too late.

"See you Blu, oh and take some cash,you will need it to get to the MH,"She passed me the money and for some reason I couldn't stop looking at her, my mind kind of daze off but I manage to regain myself and accepted the cash.

"Thanks and be safe,"I watched as she walked off and even after she was no longer insight,my eyes were still looking at the direction she went.

That is when I realised one very shocking thing,I was in Love with her.I slapped myself a crossed the face repeatedly and kept reminding myself that I already have a mate and that's Jewel.

After I was done slapping myself,I got off the bench and went back into the taxi.

"Take me to the MH please,"I told the driver.

"Alright,but do you have the money to pay?"He asked me which irritated me as I was ready in a bad mood.

"Are you saying I'm poor?now start driving,"I barked at him loudly as away to vent out all my frustration.

"OK, just don't shout anymore,"He cried out, which kind of make me feel bad for shouting at him.

After a ten minutes ride, we reached the MH.

"The ride would be $30,"The driver said as he turned around and waited for me to pay up.

I took out the money that Sofia gave me and to my horror, I was short of few dollars.

"Could you discount of $5 please,"I asked in my sweetest voice possible, even though it would never work.

"No, pay up before I call the cops,"He threatherned and just when all hope seems lost,I spotted Jewel.

"Dr Jewel!help,"I shouted at the top of my lungs.

When I saw her turning around,I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Blu?"She said out as she tilted her head in confusion.

She walked over and and stick her head into the car through the empty space in the door where the window is but now the window is wind down.

"What's wrong Blu?She asked, but before I even had a chance to replied I was intertupted by the taxi driver which made me felt quite peeved.

"Your friend here doesn't have enough money to pay for his ride,"The Taxi driver said in an annoying accent.

"So much does he have to pay?"She asked.

"$30,"The taxi driver replied.

She reached into her bag and took our her then proceeded to pay the taxi driver with a fifty dollar bill.

After they were done exchanging their cash, I got off the taxi.

"Thanks for the help,"I thanks her as we started walking.

"You're welcome,"She replied in her sweet angle voice that never fails to enthrall her voice totally made me forget about falling in love with Sofia.

"So why are you here,"She asked which was a good thing cause I totally forgot about the reason I was here.

"Mrs Cyan had been captured by the black hawks and I believe they will be after you next,"I said as her beak dropped opened in shock.

"Oh dear,there's bad!"She exclaimed.

"Thanks for the warning Blu but I can protect myself I'm more worried for Sofia," Jewel told me which instantly made me relaxed the danger of eating her go back to her shop alone.

"Oh no!what was I thinking! "I exclaimed as panick engulfed my mind making it almost impossible for me to think straight.

I calmed myself down by telling myself that everything will be fine.

"Jewel, I need to get to Sofia now," I told her and she immediately knew what I wanted her to do for me.

Thee next thing I know, we were already in her car driving to Sofia's stall.


	15. Saving Jewel

After a few minutes of driving they reached the noodle shop and they exited the Car.

"Thank you,Dr Jewel for the ride,"Blu thanked Jewel.

"You're welcome,now don't you have a urgent thing to do,"Jewel replied as she pointed at the at Sofia's turned to his head to face the shop and understood what Jewel meant.

"Oh yeah,we have to check on Sofia!"Blu cried out, Blu and Jewel run into the stall and started looking around for Sofia.

But when they saw the place was crowded and not in a mess,they immediately knew that nothing could have happened to Sofia if she is here.

Blu approached one of the workers and inquired,"Excuse me,may I know where is Sofia?"

The worker thought for awhile before he answered,"The boss came and already left a few minutes ago."

"Which direction did she go?"Blu worker hummed as he tried to recall which direction Sofia went.

But after a few seconds,the worker shrugged his shoulders and said,"I'm sorry,I don't remember."

"It's okay,thanks for your help,"Blu walked over to Jewel who was also asking another worker where Sofia was.

"Jewel how did it go?"Blu asked as he hopes for the best.

"No good,I didn't find where she went,how about you?"Jewel said.

"Me too,"Blu replied in a stressed out tone.

Blu and Jewel stood there to think of their next move and after a minute a idea appeared in Jewel's mind.

"Blu here's the plan,according to the workers,she did not leave too long ago so she should still be nearby,I will drive my car around the area too look for her and you will return to her house and she there,call me immeditely,if she is not there don't call me at all and just stay there invade she returns and if she returns remember to call me,"Jewel shares her plan with Blu as Blu listened.

"Good plan,"Blu remarked.

Blu and Jewel left the shop and went their separate ways according to the run in the snow back to Sofia house which was twenty minutes away while Jewel got into her car and drove off in the other direction.

It was only Blu's legs that is running,his mind is running with thoughts about where Sofia could be and if she thought was soon replaced by thoughts of Cyan and she was doing and then another thought came into his mind and that is whether his kids at was so much things going on in Blu's mind that he lost concentration on running and fell down.

Blu landed face first on the snow and stay there for a few seconds before he got up but instead of getting back onto his talons,he sat down on the snow to rest.

Blu landed as he took in deep breath to calm himself down."Alright I have to relax and clean my mind,"Blu told himself.

After calming down and regain his composure,Blu got back up and started running.

A few kilometres away,Jewel is driving along the streets looking for any sign of Sofia.

"Where are you Sofia,"Jewel thought as she stopped her car at a red light.

Then Jewel realised something,"Wait I should just call her and ask her where she is!"

Jewel took out her phone and called Sofia but to her disappointment no one answered.

After 20 minutes of running,Blu finally reached Sofia's took the keys that Sofia gave him out of his pocket and inserted it into the key hole, but to his surprise,the door wasn't locked at all.

I entered the house and to his horror the whole place was messed up,furnitures had been over turn, papers are all over the floor and the drawers are all opened.

"Sofia!"Blu called out as he searched the house frantically for her.

But he soon realised that Sofia wasn't at home, Blu went to the living room to try and find any possible clues when he discovered a note on the living room table.

Blu picked up the paper and read,"Don't bother searching for her, she is with us and now we are going after the other girl,"Blu froze in shock after reading it but he snap himself out of it and run to the phone.

He inputted in Jewels number and waited for her to answer.

When Jewel heard her phone ringing, she stopped her car by the road side and answered the call.

"Hello Blu,you found Sofia?"Jewel asked excitedly.

"No, but I found a note in her house, she had been taken away by the black hawks and they are going after you next, "Blu replied with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry I will be going over now,"Jewel reassured Blu.

Then a loud crashing sound exploded through the phone,causing Blu to drop the phone in shock.

Blu picked up the phone and speed into it,"Jewel!what happened?"Blu asked frantically and all he could hear was Jewel grimincing in pain.

"Jewel!"Blu called out again.

Jewel's car had been flipped over when a another vehicle collided with it and due to the huge bumpers on the other vehicle,the birds on the vehicle remained unharmed.

Two birds got off the car and they none other than black hawks.

The two black hawks walked diver to the drivers side window and looked in to see a unconscious Jewel moaning in pain as blood drips from her head.

The two back hawks opened the door and dragged Jewel out.

"So we take her back to the boss?"One of the black hawk asked.

"no this one is special, the boss had ordered asked to finished her by dropping her from the roof of the tallest building, "The other back hawk replied.

They carried Jewel and threw her into their vehicle before they drove away from the site.

Blu's heart started to beat rapidly as he heard what was going to do to Jewel.

By calmed himself down and said in a determined tone,"I'm going to save you Jewel."

Blu got some cash and run out of the house,he flagged down a taxi and got into it."highest building in the city and please hurry."

After a ten minutes car ride,Blue reached the destination and alighted the taxi and to his horror, he saw the car that the black hawks gang normally used already parked outside the building.

Blu knowing that he was running out if time, run into the building.

When Blu entered the building,he immediately run to the lift lobby and strangely, Rafael was also in the building and he saw Blu running frantically into the lift.

"Blu?"Rafael thought with a curious eyebrow raised and out of curiosity, he decided to follow Blu.

Blu took the lift to the 69 floor and started running at full speed to the stair case that would bring him to the roof.

Blu burst opened the roof door and he immediately what he was looking for.

A black hawk held Jewel off the edge of the building whole the other one stood there and faces Blu.

"We were expecting you Mr Gunderson, "The Black hawk said with a evil smile.

" Let her go! "Blu barked.

"Alright, as you wished,"Th black hear let go of Jewel and she soon started her free fall down to earth.

"Jewel!""Blu shouted as he run over to the edge of the building but before he could jump down after Jewel, he felt one of the black hawk bitting his wing.

Blu fought the pain and kicked the black hawk off his wing before he made the jump.

Blu fell straight down and soon caught up with Jewel.

"Blue, you are crazy what are you doing!"Jewel exclaimed as Blue hugged onto her.

Blu tried to fly but his wing hurt from the bite.

"I can't save us,my wings are hurt,"Blu told Jewel.

"Jewel this may be our final moment alive and even though you may not remember all the good times we had together but I'm still glad that my final moment is with you,"Blu said.

Jewel was so touched that she leaned forward and kissed two embraced in a kiss as they fall to their doom.


	16. Freed

It was the end of both Blu and Jewel as they fall at high speed towards their formed in Blu's eyes as he embraced Jewel in a warm hug one last time.

"This isn't right,i can't leave now,I still have kids that are depending on me to rescue them,it will not end now!"Blu opened his eyes and narrowed then,I fought the pain and spread his wings out and flapped them with immense force.

After a few tries,Blu succeeded,just a few metres away from the ground,Blu for our of their free fall and started flying back up.

"I did it!"Blu shouted opened her eyes slowly and to her surprise,she isn't dead.

"I'm not dead yet?"Jewel thought as she tilted her head up to find out how was she flying.

When she saw Blu carrying her by her shoulders and his wing spread out, Jewel for surprised as she didn't know that Blu could still fly.

"Blu you're flying,"Jewel said in shock.

"I know,"Blu replied as she looked down at Jewel with a smile unaware that he was heading straight to a building.

"Looked out!"Jewel exclaimed,Blu looked back up and his eyes widened in terror as he did a sharp turn to the right to avoid collision with the building.

"Hey you love birds alright!"A voice shouted from behind Blu,Blu turned his head back and to his surprise he saw Rafael flying after them.

"Wow, Dr Rafael,I didn't know you could fly,"Blu said.

"Yeah me too,"Jewel agreed.

"Wait a minute,you just called us love birds does that mean,"Rafael cut Blu off before he could finished his sentence and said,"That's right Blu,It's me the Rafael you known for the past few years and not that Dr Rafael you are referring too."

Blu was so surprised by what he heard that he couldn't even react.

"So how did you discovered your true self?"Blu asked.

"Seeing you jumping off the building to save Jewel reminded me of the day you jumped out of the plane for Jewel and it also reminded me that Rio is my true home,"Rafael replied when Blu realised one thing.

"If you already remembered your true self,then what about Jewel,I mean jumped off a building for her and she kissed me,so shouldn't that be enough to get her back to her true self?"Blu asked Rafael who looked back at Blu with a blank face and with his shoulders shrugged.

Blu looked back down at Jewel who had been quite for the entire conversation.

"Jewel,are you back to your true self,then"Blu asked which was quite awkward as he wasn't sure how Jewel would react.

"What true self?have you mental stability dropped again,in that case I would have to contact Mr Kendrick and tell him that we have to get you back into the MH,"Jewel replied which left Blu extremely disappointed as he thought that after what he had done,Jewel would have went back to her true self.

Blu sigh as he looked back at continued to look up at the bottom part of Blu's face before she started to laugh out loud.

"I'm joking Blu!"Jewel exclaimed as she continued to laugh.

"Wait what?you mean you're back to your true self,then"Blu asked,Jewel nodded her head in response.

Blu felt stupid for falling for Jewel's trick and decided to laugh with her.

After a few seconds of laughing, they stopped.

"Alright,we been flying for quite sometime now and we don't even have a place to go," Blu said.

"Blu,I need to get my car from he car repair shop,so could you bring me there?"Jewel asked.

" Why would you still need a car,it's not like you still knows how to drive it,"Blu said with a eyebrow raised.

"Just bring me there," Jewel replied which Blu decided to obey and bring Jewel to the shop.

After a few minutes of flying, Blu and Rafael landed outside the shop.

"Wait out here for me," Jewel in trusted before she went into the shop.

When Jewel entered,she was immediately greeted by the owner.

"While,hello Dr Jewel," The owner greeted Jewel as they exchanged talons shake.

"I'm here for my car," Jewel said.

"Oh yeah,your car was badly damaged but we were able to restored it to it's full glory," The owner boasted as he guided Jewel to the garage where her car is.

"Here is your new car!" The owner exlciamed as he opened the door to reveal a shiny and new red Ferrari inside.

"Wow you guys did an amazing job!" Jewel exclaimed as she walked over to her new car.

"You're welcome,"Jewel unlocked her car and got into it.

" I going now,and once again thanks for your help,"With that,Jewel drove out of the shop and stopped next to Blu and Rafael.

Jewel wind down the window and called for Blu and Rafael to get into her car.

But both Rafael and Blu hesitated as they wasn't sure if Jewel still knows how to drive a car.

"Jewel you sure you still know how to drive that this?" Blu asked with a eyebrow raised.

"I do,now quit before a baby and get on!"Jewel Blu and Rafael decided to listen to Jewel and got into the car.

.


	17. update

Just one to give a quick update on what will be the future of this story.I have stopped production of this story for about a month now due to some reasons, which includes do not worry as this is certainly a story that I plan on finishing and not leave it unfinished.I've have planned to finish this story by December and the next chapter should be up in a few days for your continuous support to me and this !


	18. At Jewel's house

It was silence in the car as Jewel drove to a place that only she knows while Rafael and Blu sat in the back three of them had one common thought in mind and that is where in the world are they.

"Hey Jewel,where are you driving to?"Blu finally asked after he had being in the car for a few minutes.

"We are reaching,it's that building up ahead,"Jewel announced as she pointed at a building up ahead.

"That looks like a house,"Rafael commented which made Jewel chuckle.

"Because it is a house,"Jewel replied with a smile.

"Whose house is it?"Blu asked with and eyebrow raised.

"Mine of course, "Jewel replied which made Blu's and Rafael's beak dropped open on shock.

"How did you afford such a huge house?" Rafael asked as he shot Jewel a dubious look.

"I worked for it,"Jewel replied with those simply words which was surprisingly enough to sastify Rafael.

Jewel drove into the garage of the house and pulled over.

"Alright guys we are here," Jewel announced as she switched off the engine of the car.

"WO!even the garage looks high class,"Blu exclaimed in awes as he and Rafael got off the car.

"Thanks,"Jewel chuckled as she turned off the engine and got out of her car.

"We will be safe here,the perimeter is guarded by 24 hours surveillance by my guards,"Jewel assured them as she pointed at a security camera that is located on the top of the wall.

"Follow me,"Jewel used her wing to gesture for the two of them to follow her.

Jewel opened a door and entered to the other side with Rafael and Blu following shortly after.

"This is my living room!"Jewel shouted which caused her voice to echo several times.

"Wo,maybe we should just stay in this place instead of going back to Rio,"Blu joked.

Jewel turned to face Blu and said,"I will consider that option if we didn't had any kids to save."

As the three of them talked,Jewel's personal butler walked down from the second floor.

"Mistress,welcome home,"The Butler greeted her as he bowed.

"Thanks,"Jewel thanked him with a smile.

"I see you brought some friends home,would you mind introducing them to me?"The Butler asked as he gestured at Blu and Rafael.

"Of course not,"Jewel walked to her Butler and started to introduced them.

Jewel placed one of her wing on the butler's shoulders while she used the other wing to gestured at Blu and Rafael.

"This is my Co-Worker Rafael,"Jewel introduced as she used one of her wing to point at Rafael.

Rafael smiled and waved back to them.

"And this is my friend,Blu,"Jewel introduced as Blu shot her a confused looked.

"A...actually I'm her hus-"Before Blu could finish,he was rudely interrupted by Jewel.

"What he is trying to say is,we are ...,"Jewel eyes wandered around the room nervously as she tried to think of a lie that is believable.

"Huskies Buddies Club Friends,"Jewel lied as she starred at her Butler with a nervous smile on her face.

"Very while,I will get you something to eat,"The Butler left the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?"Blu asked as he walked to Jewel.

"You can't tell him we are mates,I mean I don't even know how he would react,"Jewel blurted out.

"His just your Butler,why do you care so much about how he would react?"Rafael asked as he made himself comfortable by sitting in the living room couch.

"It's best that we stay discrete,"Jewel replied.

"Jewel,I have one last question,"Blu said with a wing tip raised.

"What is it?"Jewel asked with a eyebrow raised.

"What on earth is a Huskies Buddies Club?"Blu asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Both Rafael and Blu waited for Jewel to answer.

" I don't know,It's just something I made up,"She replied with her shoulders shrugged.

"Ok,"Blu said with each syllabus dragged on for a few seconds.

"Alright,we should get some rest first,it will turn him sometime to prepare the food,"Jewel announced.

She gestured for Blu and Rafael to follow her upstairs where all the rooms they climbed up the stairs,they reached a long hallway with doors that leads to their room.

"Alright pick any room you want,"Jewel announced.

"Shouldn't I be sleeping with you?" Blu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I told you,we have to stay discrete,"Jewel replied,clearly annoyed to have to repeat herself.

"Ok...don't need to get mad,"Blu mumbled.

The three of them spilt up and went into different went into the master bed room,while both Rafael and Blu chose rooms that were beside each other.

Blu entered his room and took off his jacket before he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion."Wow!this is so comfortable!"Blu exclaimed as he snuggled himself under the blanket,deeply enjoying the warmth he was feeling.

In Jewels room,she had sat down in front of her computer and was busy checking the internet for any possible information of the black hawks.

Blackjack gang Info,'Jewel typed in and searched. She scrolled through pages and page of results hoping to find one that could help them locate the black hawks.

"Mistress,Food is ready,"The Butler announced from kitchen.

"Alright!we are coming!"Jewel shouted back as she shut off her computer.

Jewel exited her room at the same time as both Blu and Rafael.

The three friends made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jewel's butler had already prepared a meal of steaming hot fish and the aroma could already be smelled before they even entered the kitchen.

"Wo!Smells great!"Jewel exclaimed as they entered the kitchen.

"Have a seat,"The Butler offered as he helped to pull out Jewel's chair for her to seat.

"Thanks,"Jewel thanked him with a smile on her face as Blu and Rafael both sat down too.

"We will be able to do the rest ourselves,you can go and rest now," Jewel instructed the Butler.

"Thank you,mistress," The Butler said as he bowed to Jewel before he made his leave.

"Alright, now let's get down to business," Jewel declared but both Rafael and Blu had already started eating.

"While Business could wait,"Jewel told herself as she joined Blu and Rafael and started eating her own fish.

After the three finished their meal,it was time to get to serious business.

"Alright everyone filled up?"Jewel Blu and Rafael nodded their head in response.

"The black hawks still have Sofia and Cyan held captive,so we have to find away to locate them,"Jewel told Blu and Rafael the situation that they are facing.

"According to what I heard,the black hawks also had Erika held captive,"Blu added.

"That makes it even more so important that we locate them and free out friends,"Jewel said with determination in her her voice.


	19. Chapter 19

"But where do we even start searching?"Blu inquired.I turned to face with a blank look on my face as I also had zero clue.

We turned to face Rafael hoping that he would have a ides as we always look up to him as the wise one.

"Hmm...,"He hummed as he tapped his wing tip on his chin,leaving us waiting in anticipation of what idea he would think of.

"The black hawks wanted you dead right?"He asked with a wing pointed at me.

"Yeah,"I replied with a dubious look on my face as I wasn't sure he had in his mind.

"I got it!"He exclaimed as he snapped his wings.

"What's your plan?"Blu and I and got excited and asked him simultaneously.

"Instead of us finding them,we can get them to find us,"Rafael replied in a rather sinister voice.

I immediately understood what he was trying to say but Blu on the other hand didn't seem to quite get it,"A...what do you mean?"

"He means that once the Black Hawks knows that I'm still alive,they will surely try and find me and once that happens I will allow myself to get captured and then we will find out where they are,"I explained to Blu who seems to be getting it and like I expected,he was quick to reject the idea.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,"Blu chanted with his wing tip raised,I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the same time I was counting the amount of 'nos' he was saying.

"Tiago was right,you do say a lot of nos,"I chuckled after he was done.

"No I don't ,"He denied,I glared at him with my head tilted and I said,"In the past two sentence you said about..."I stopped to count the amount of time he said no and after a while I said,"thirty fives nos."

"So why does that matter?"He asked why both his eyebrow raised.

"While,It's just very annoying,"I replied with my voice slightly raised.

"Are you two done?we still have serious business to discuss about,"Rafael called out,I cleared my throat and said,"Sorry where were We?"

"Alright,while the both of you were arguing,I have came up with the plan,"Rafael paused,me and Blu adjusted our So tiny position to get comfortable before he started speaking.

"The black hawks are everywhere in that city,so it won't be hard to attract their attention,all We need is for you, Jewel to wander the street and sooner or later we will attract their attention,"He told us his paused as he waited for us to give our opinion.

"Great plan,"I happily agreed to his plan but once again Blu had some issues with the plan.

"Are you two crazy!"He exclaimed with both his wings raised above his head.

"What makes you think that they will bring Jewel to where they are keeping the rest?May I remind you that a few hours ago they captured Jewel but instead of bringing her to where the rest of the birds are brought to,they tried to kill her!"Blu exclaimed,I could tell that he was really concerned for my safety but he should know very well that this was the only way.

"Blu,this is the only way we are going to be able to find Cyan,Sofia and Erika,"I said in a sweet tone with one if my win on his shoulders.

"But.."Blu was abut to speak but I stopped him by placing my wing tip on his beak to stopped him from talking.

"No buts,this is the plan and that's final,"I ended off the planning sessions with those words and I removed my wing from his beak.

Blu had a very doubtful face as he wasn't to sure about the in the end,he reluntanly agreed to it.

"Alright we should get some rest,tomorrow we will start with the plan,"Rafael announced,we went out of the dinning room and we each went back to our own room to rest for the night.

Back at where my kids were being kept,they leaned against the cold metal wall of their cage as they were all covered in bruises.

"It hurts!"Tiago exclaimed as steaks of tears rolled down his face.

"Maybe we should just tell them the location of the rocks,"Bia suggested but the idea was quickly shun away by Carla.

"No!we can't tell them where it is,they may use it for evil purpose,"Carla exclaimed.

"But I can't handle the pain anymore!"Bia shouted with tears in her eyes.

Carla looked at her sister crying,she didn't know what to say to her.

After thinking for awhile,Carla said in a comforting tone,"we have to stay strong,Mom and Dad will come soon."

In another part of the base,two of their capturers were in the room of their Bose,reciving their new mission.

"Have you found out the locations Of the three rocks?"Valta asked calmy but sprit and allure know that this was just the calm before the storm.

"No sir,"the two replied and they braced themselves for their scolding.

"What is wrong with the two of you!how hard is it to get information from three little kids!"Valta exclaimed As he slammed the table with his wings in anger.

"Sorry sir,"The two apologized.

Valta clammed down and say back down beige he ordered,"Their time have run out,I want you to find those parents."

"Yes sir,"With a salute,the two left the room to carry out their mission.

Soon morning came,I was awoken back the sound of my alarm clock.I yawned before I made my way down to te kitchen for breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen,I only saw my butler and Blu and Rafael weren't there yet."Good morning,"I greeted my butler.

"Good morning mistress,"He greeted me back with a smile.

After greeting him,I decidedly to go to Blu's room to wake him up."Blu,are you awake?"I asked as I locked on his door and waited for a after getting no reply,I knew he was still asleep.


	20. Finding Sofia

Hey Guys,Cyan more than a month of retirement from this fanfiction site I can finally get back to writing my stories!O had finished my end of year exams and I think I may be able to do quite well and also I had sort out some problems in my life,so you will see more of my stores getting updated soon stay tuned for that and be sure to live a review:)

(Btw,this chapter is after chapter 14 of the original story,so anything after chapter 14 from the original story will be replaced by new chapters that will be coming soon,so this is technically chapter 15 of the story)

The ride to the shop should had only taken us about a few minutes but when you are in a rush,time seem to pass a lot faster,making the few minutes ride felt like an hour.

And to add to the already long ride was the horrendous traffic.I could see that Jewel was already driving as fast as she could,she was weaving through the traffic and over taking the other cars whenever there was an opptunity to.

She was trying to avoid having to stop at the red light,but we were just not fast had to stop at almost all the traffic lights on the way to Soifa's shop.

"Come on Hurry up!"I exclaimed while I shook my talons I could have a super power now,I would really wish that I had the power to turn all the red lights green.

The moment the light turned Green,she appiled her full force on the pedal,the massive 1023 horsepower engine roared to it's maximum potential,propelling the car from idle to a whopping 190 Miles/hour in a mere three seconds.

I wanted to go fast but this was way to fast for me to handle especially since I suffer from motion sickness.I was getting very dizzy,all the food that I had ate were already up in my throat,I felt that I could literally vomit everything out anytime.

"Jewel,slow down,I'm going to puke," I pleaded,as soon as she heard that I was going to puke,she stepped on the brakes and the car came to a stop impossiblely fast considering the speed that we were traveling at.

The moment we stopped at the road side,Jewel pressed a button that ejected my seat belt and it also opened the passenger next thing I know,Jewel literally kicked me out of her car.

I landed on the pavement face down,lucky for me the pavement was covered with snow which greatly reduced the impact,if there was no snow,I'm pretty sure my beak would have been broken.

The moment I got up,I felt that I couldn't hold it down anymore,I vomitted everything out onto the snow covered you are a attention seeker,this would be a great way to attract attention because I'm pretty sure I attracted a lot of disgusted look from passer-bys and even Jewel.

"You alright?"Jewel queried as she stood beside me with her wing on her hip." Yes,I will be fine just go a bit slower this time,"I replied.

We got back in the car and drove off,leaving behind the disgusting puddle of vomit from turns out that Sofias' shop was just two blocks away from where we stopped so it took as only an extra few seconds to reach.

Jewel pulled up right in front of the entrance,"You go in and find her,I will go find a parking spot,"She instructed.

"OK, thanks for driving me here," I thanked her with sincerity before I rushed into the shop to find Sofia.

When I entered the shop,I felt a gust of warm air blowing at me from the heater,it was sure nice to be in a warm place after being out in the cold for that long.

I did not bother to search the dinning area of the restaurant but instead I rushed straight to the kitchen where Sofia should be forgetting that I didn't actually had any permit to.

So when I tried to enter,I was hold back by two security guards who were guarding the door,"Hold it right there sir,where do you think you are going,"One of the sercurity guard asked with one wing on my shoulders to prevent me from entering the kitchen.

I tried to clear the misunderstanding by explaining that I was there to find Sofia and to warn her about the black hawks but they didn't seem to believe me.

"Sorry,you are still not allowed in the kitchen and beside the boss left about five mintues ago,"One of them said.

"Where did she go!"I asked seem reluntant to tell me but after seeing how anxious I was,they eventually told me,"She went back home."

"Thank you,"I thanked the two guards before I rushed out of the shop and I almost colided with Jewel who was about to enter the shop.

"Did you find her?"She inquired."No,But I was told by the guards that she went back home,"I replied.

"Alright,we have no time to lose,"We both ran back to Her car and got into drove out of the car park and headed straight for Sofias' house where she should be.

On the journey there,my heart was racing insanely fast as I was very worried For Sofia.I closed my eyes and kept repeating the phrase,'Sofia please be fine',hoping that God will answer my prayers and keep her save until we could get to her.

I was so deep in thoughts that i didn't realize that we had already reached her house."Blu we are here,"Jewel called out which snapped me back in reality.

We got of the car and as we made our way to the entrance,I fumble around in my pocket trying to find the keys to the house.

Jewel was already at the door waiting for me to open it,but when I tried to insert the key to the keyhole,the door was push open,meaning tha it wasn't locked at all.

Me and Jewel exchanged worried looks with each other before we took our first step into the house.

The moment we entered,we heard the Sound of glass shattering,followed by the sound of Sofia screaming"Help!"

Without wasting anytime me and Newel rushed to where the Sofia's voice came from,not having any idea of what we are getting ourselves into.


	21. New Friends

We ran as fast as we could up the stairs and ran straight into Sofia's room and what we saw was beyond terrifying.

Two Black Hawks had captured Sofia,they tied her up and taped her beak to prevent her from screaming for help,the most terrifying part,they had a loaded gun pointed at her face.

I was shock beyond words,not only did they had a gun pointed at her, they also had a gun pointed at us. "Move another step and the girl dies,"They threatened,as they pushed gun against Sofia's head. Sofia eyes were filled with tears,she was afraid,afraid that she was going to die that day.

"Let her go!"I shouted with my wings clenched in anger. "Give us five good reasons why you should listen to you,"They replied with sinister smile on their faces.

"You have nothing against her,she is innocent!"I replied. "Hmmmm...let me think is that a good reason?"The Black Hawk said in a sarcastic tone,he was clearly just messing around with us.

"Please,just let her go,"I begged,my eyes were starting to get teary from witnessing all the mental torment that Sofia was going through.

"Never in your wildest dreams,"The Black Hawk Replied. That was my breaking point,I could no longer control my anger and I soon lose control of my words and actions. "You son of a BITCH!"I exclaimed,I charged at the black hawk,ready to beat the shit out of him, but unfortunately my anger prevented me from thinking rationally.

My action were supposed to save her from harm,but instead it did more harm than good in the end I inflicted more harm on her.

The black hawk could had chose to shoot me, instead he pull the trigger and shot Sofia. Time seemed to have passed slower than usual,from the point that he pulled the trigger to the point that Sofia's body impacted the ground. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I looked back at her,tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. Slowly the last remaining life force in her was gone,her eye lids slowly closed,covering up her beautful neon green eyes.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"I shouted as I repeatedly punched the ground in anger,the way she looked at me before she died,made me felt like I betrayed her,she had trust me to save her but instead I caused her death.

No words could describe how angry I felt at that moment. All I heard was the evil laughter of those heartless bustard. "You will pay for this!"I Shouted with anguish as I tackled down both the Black Hawk and started punching them with all my fury.

I just kept punching and punching,giving them no time to fight back. Blood was everywhere,my whole wing was covered in blood,blood that came from both the black hawks and myself.

"You fool,killing us will not save your friends, You may had failed to save one of them but what about the other,"I initially thought that the black hawk was just saying this in order to save his sorry butt,but I soon realize that Jewel was missing.

Fear engulfed my mind,I looked around frantically for Jewel. With my attention off them,the Black Hwaks had enough time to recover from my attacks and strike me down.

I landed onto the glass sheds and i could feel the glass impaling into my skin. I groaned in pain as I struggled to get back onto my talons.

"Should we kill him?"The Black Hwak asked his partner with a gun pointed at me. "No,the boss said that we should leave him alive and let him suffer, "His partner replied.

"Count yourself lucky that we are not going to kil you,"Those were their last words before they made their escape,all I could do was watch helplessly as the two black hawks jumped out of the broken window and made their escape.

I found the strength to stand up and I walked slowly to the side of Sofia's motionless body.I looked down at her, her face was still the same beautiful face but it wasn't as beautiful as it was before,bacuse the beautiful soul that was once inside of this body,had now left.

Now her body is just an empty shell,with no soul inside. I dropped onto my knees and hung my head low,my tears were now dripping onto her body. " I'm sorry Sofia,I couldn't save you,"I mumbled.

I ran my wing acrossed her face,it was cold,a clear indication for me that she was really gone from this world. Among all this sadness was pure anger,those Black Hawks must pay for what they had done

But what could I do,i'm just a nobody,that's no way I could get revenge for Sofia or even save Jewel from the black hawks. Maybe I should just give up.

Then I heard the sound of the door opening,I didn't bother to even check who it was,I just continued to look down at Sofia.

"Blu,"A female voice called my name,it was weird that someone from this world would actually know my name but what was weirder was that the voice sounded very familiar.

I tilted my head up slowly and saw a very familiar lookong female yellow Scarlett Macaw standing in front of me. After taking a closer look,memories of the Yellow Macaw started coming back to me.

(Flashback)

"Are you alright?I asked the Scarlet Macaw

"I'm fine,"The Scarlet Macaw replied.

"May I know your name?"The Scarlet Macaw asked.

"My name is Blu and what us yours?"I asked as I walked the Scarlet Macaw to a seat.

"My name is Scarlet," Scarlet replied.

"Nice to meet,"I greeted.

(Flashback ends)

"You're Scarlet right?the bird from the Mh?" I asked with my head cocked." That is right Blu,nice to meet you again,"She replied with her wings extended out.

I grabbed her wing and she pulled me up and set me down on my talons. "But...I don't understand, what is going on here?"I asked in confusion.

She didn't reply,instead she just move aside and behind her,two big Toucans entered the room and this two Toucans looks equally as familiar.

Soon Memories of the two Toucans started coming back to me.

(Flashback)

"Hey back off!"I shouted as I pushed the two Toucans away from the Scarlet Macaw.

"This is none of your business,you busy body," The Toucan said in an intimidating manner.

"I'm not going to stand that and watch you bully someone," I shouted.

"You're asking for beating aren't you," The Toucan said as he clenched his wings.

(Flashback ends)

"You two are the toucans from the MH," I exclaimed as they nodded their heads. "We haven't properly introduce ourselves,my name is Melvin and my buddy here is Roman,"He introduced as we exchanged wings shake.

"Can you explain what is going on here," I asked. "We will explain everything to you on the way back,"Scarlet replied.

"Back?back to where?" I asked with an eyebrow raised."Just follow us,everything will be fine,"Scarlet replied.

"But what about Jewel and we can't just leave Sofia's body here!" I exclaimed with a wing printed at Sofia's body.

"Blu,I'm sorry for your lost,but you cant keep dwelling over something that had already happened what's important is that you learn from your mistake and prevent it from happening again to someone you love and that someone is Jewel," She replied. I thought about it and she did had a point,I may had failed to save Sofia but that doesn't mean I will fail to save Jewel too.

"You're right,but at the very least could you arrange a funeral service for her?" I asked. She smiled at me and replied,"Of course,after all we were also partly at fault that she died,if we had came a bit earlier,we would had probably be able to save her,we are sorry Blu."

"It's okay,this things are fated,if God wanted to take her away today,that's nothing we could do to change it,in fact she is at a better place right now," I replied as I stared up at the ceiling of the room.

"You're a very wise Bird Blu,"She mumbled. "Thank you for the complement," I replied with a smile.

"Alright let's get going," Roman said as he exited the room with the rest of us following behind him,before I left,I turn back to look at Sofia one last time. "Rest In Peace,"I mumbled before I shut the door.


End file.
